Recensere
by StardustandSnitches
Summary: A story about the Marauders and company's fifth year, from the beginning to the end, told from Lily Evans' point of view, and follows canon. That year was full of humour and heartbreak, adventure and mystery, fights and promises and more. In-progress, R&R please, and hope you enjoy it! UPDATED ONCE MORE
1. The Marauders and Me

**Hello Potterheads! This is a story about the Marauders' fifth year and is canon. What lead to the events and what happened after? I might deviate a tiny bit from the actual canon, but I'll try to stick to it as much as possible. This is a multi-chaptered story with long chapters, so enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

I looked out the window of the scarlet Hogwarts Express, where my parents were tearfully waving to me. Petunia had yet again, decided to sleep in rather than bid her _only_ sister a farewell, to which I had simply rolled my eyes, but I was extremely hurt on the inside. I reminisced the good times, when we used to braid each other's hair, but those days were long over, ever since I met Severus Snape and learned that I was a witch. Not that I regretted it, but I was getting worried about Sev, he seemed to be with the wrong sorts…

I was shaken out of my musings by my dear friend Mary Macdonald calling to me. Mary was petite and looked like a Muggle fairy, with long blonde hair and dark eyes and was just as dreamy as one, with her head in clouds for most lessons.

"Alright mate?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, just fine Mary. Just thinking 'bout Sev and Petunia."

"Lils, I know he's your best mate, but he's not the nicest or goodest person around to be friends with. There's a rumour going around that he practises Dark magic."

I winced at her disregard for grammar, but argued, "You lot are just prejudiced against him because he's a Slytherin and hangs around with Avery and that gang. He's very sweet one you get to know him."

"Whatever Lily, just know that I warned you," she said with a sigh.

Just as the train started moving forward, in came the self-proclaimed Marauders. They were the mischief makers of the school, and were considered the most popular. Remus was the only one I could stand, because of his kind, level-headed demeanour and never-ending supply of chocolate. James Potter and Sirius Black, on the other hand were slightly conceited and loved taking the mickey out of Severus. Potter and I had a strange relationship, in which Potter annoyed me and I indulged him for a while before shooing him off. Peter Pettigrew was just their faithful follower and occasionally the voice of reason in their over-the-top pranks. Unfortunately, Mary was close friends with Black and I could never say no to Remus, so we let them sit in our compartment.

"What's been going on in your life Evans? Spending some time with good ol' Snivellus?" came Potter's infuriating voice.

"Yes actually. Let me know if you want to join in, we'll give you an invitation next time," I replied, my voice sugary-sweet with sarcasm.

"I might take you up on that Evans, send me an owl," he winked.

I almost puked at his tone, "Belt up and bugger off Potter."

I went on to join in on a conversation between Black and Mary, while the newly-appointed Remus left to join the Prefects' meeting.

A few minutes later, Pettigrew removed a pack of Exploding Snap cards and timidly asked us if we wanted to play. Black, Potter and I agreed, while Mary declined and stared writing a letter to her friend in Beauxbatons. We then began the game.

"Evans, watch out! That card's going to-"

And that's how our tournament ended, with my eyebrows almost getting singed off and Black gloating at his victory.

The snack trolley came in, along with Remus, and soon our compartment was overflowing with the smells of Pumpkin Pastries and chocolate fudge, with Chocolate Frogs bouncing off the walls. It was filled with the sounds of our laughter and chuckles, and I found myself not minding the Marauders company. Much.

About halfway into our journey, Pettigrew started snoring against the window and the sun began to set, making the atmosphere comfortable and sleepy. Mary was speaking quietly to Remus, their heads bent together and Black and Potter were whispering over a piece of parchment. I pulled out a book to read as the lamp above me was switched on, casting a soft glow in our compartment. Sometime later, Clarissa Fitch, a fellow Muggle-born Gryffindor in our year, whose shiny Prefect badge stood proudly on her chest, entered our compartment with Eliza Keddle in her tow.

"Hi Lily, Mary! Remus, here's the book I borrowed over the summer. You were right, it was blinding! I really loved the twist when he found out she was dead. I feel like this was bespoke for me, you know me so well!"

At that instant, Mary turned a bright red and looked slightly put-off. Before Remus could speak, she said, "Oh, I'm sure it was absolutely wonderful! In fact, since you both are such great chums and _au fait_ with each other, you could find a cosy compartment to sit together too! Go on Remus, I'm sure you'd find it _blinding_!"

Poor Remus looked confused, and diplomatically said, "It was no problem really, Clarissa. Mary, I need to speak to James and Sirius right now, who are in dire need of my help right now, so if you'd excuse me…"

I turned to look at Potter and Black, and found that Remus was right. The parchment was sparking and smoking, and before I could _Aguamenti_ it, Potter quickly told me to keep my wand away as Remus muttered a spell and wipe his dirty blond hair away in relief. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously at the blank parchment but said nothing.

Clarissa bade us farewell but Eliza, who was uncharacteristically quiet was stopped by Black, whose lean physique blocked the door, his grey eyes glittering.

"Say Eliza, you're quiet this journey, what's on your mind?" he smirked and brushed her brown hair away from her eyes.

"That's none of your concern, Sirius," she replied and was about to make her way to the door until he stopped her again.

"Well I was wondering if you might go on a date with me, first Hogsmeade trip? Then I might figure out what's going on in that head of yours"

Eliza stammered, a far cry from her confident self, "Uh… um… sure,"

"Excellent! See you at Hogwarts!" Black finally let her go and was making his way to his seat until he met my questioning gaze.

"You and Liza? When did that happen?" I asked, honestly curious, both about her odd behaviour and Sirius' motive.

"Oh, you're so blinkered Lilypad! She's pretty and one of the few girls I can hold a decent conversation with. _Relax_ ," Black answered easily, propping his legs up on James.

"Don't call me Lilypad, Black,"

"Sure thing, Lily Billy,"

I groaned and then smiled sweetly, "Be that way, _Sirsi-pie_."

Potter roared with laughter, his hazel eyes twinkling, "She's got you there, mate."

Sirius grumbled as Potter tried to strike a conversation with me, pestering me with useless questions.

"Evans, why is the sky blue?"

"Because blue photons are scattered through the air,"

"What are photons?"

"Tiny particles that make up light."

"What is light?"

"Something I wish I didn't have so I wouldn't have to look at your face."

"You wound me! How can one resist these devilishly good looks? Especially a fire haired damsel such as yourself," he said as he struck a ridiculous pose.

I fingered my dark red hair self-consciously and resisted a laugh, "Well this fire haired damsel feels the need to speak to Mary now, so sorry to disappoint you,"

I scooted past him and was about to ask Mary about her strange behaviour with Clarissa and why she largely been ignoring me this trip, when she noticed the time and proclaimed she needed to change into her robes. I followed suit and soon, we pulled up at Hogsmeade station.

* * *

 **Liked it? Hated it? Leave it in the comments! Constructive criticism only please :). Until next time, StardustandSniches.**


	2. Dumbedore and Dungbombs

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2 to this story. It's almost twice the size as the previous one, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to read it and/or favourite and follow it. Also, I don't know how often I'll be updating this, but I promise it wont be longer than a week. Probably. Anyway, let's begin!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

While Mary and I walked to the carriage, Severus caught up with us.

"Lily! Wait up!"

We stopped and waited for him to catch his breath, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. His only acknowledgement to Mary was a curt nod of the head, and then he turned to face me.

"Why didn't you visit me on the train?" he demanded.

I instantly felt bad and was about to apologise, until Mary, yet again, interrupted, "That's because she has her own friends and life," she spat, "and doesn't need to be with you every second of the day,"

"I wasn't talking to you, you dirty half-, I mean, rude pansy!" Severus cried.

"Oi! Both of you! You both are my close friends, and I don't want you to insult each other. _Please_ , for my sake?" I pleaded.

"Of course Lily. I'm sorry Macdonald," his apology not quite matching his cold and detached tone.

Mary only looked at me with a hard stare, glared at Severus, turned on her heel and walked away to Black and Eliza. Potter was nowhere to be seen, and Remus and Pettigrew had found a carriage with Clarissa and Marlene McKinnon, a Ravenclaw.

"I don't know what's wrong with her today, she's usually an angel." I said, looking at her retreating figure.

"It doesn't matter Lils. None of your friends like me anyway. Especially Potter," he said his name with venom.

"Sev, Potter isn't my friend. It's just that his friend is my friend and Black is friends with Mary, so we have to sit together. And I'm dreadfully sorry I didn't visit you, I'll make it up to you, pinkie promise!"

"Being happy with the _Marauders_ , weren't you?" he sneered.

Just as I was about to angrily retort, Potter swaggered up from behind us, with some blonde fourth year giggling and clutching his arm. "Oh, but Evans, don't you remember what _fun_ we had back on the train?" he said suggestively, apparently having heard our conversation.

"Get stuffed, Potter!" my pale skin slowly transitioning to the colour of a ripe tomato. Severus took my arm and lead the way to the only empty carriage. Potter and that girl, Layla Smith, a Hufflepuff, joined us as well. Neither Severus nor Potter were happy about those arrangements.

The carriage trod slowly on the muddy road, it having rained just a few hours earlier. Hoofprints littered the path, which made me wonder, for the first time, what exactly pulled the carriages.

The air was thick with an awkward silence, as Potter and Severus exchanged glares. Layla shot me a timid smile, which I returned, and continued looking around me. Then, I noticed Severus' Prefect badge, and congratulated him. He smirked and thanked me, all the while looking at Potter, as if challenging him. Potter then ran his hands through his hair, as if exasperated, and ignored us for the rest of the ride.

While I was slightly bitter about not being chosen as Prefect, I tried to look at the bright side. I wouldn't have to do any of the duties, giving me more time to study and get better grades. And Dumbledore would surely have a good reason behind it, right? Never mind I was on top of my class, had taken three extra subjects instead of the mandatory two and had only gotten only two detentions my whole Hogwarts career. "No, Clarissa probably deserved it more than I did," I thought bitterly. I shook myself out of my reverie, and hopped off the carriage, in front of the magnificent sylvan doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

I said goodbye to Severus, who went to join Avery and Mulciber at the Slytherin table. They were shooting me dirty looks. I ignored them and took my custom place next to Mary and in front of Remus, and gazed at the entirety the Hall. The ceiling was covered with murky, sallow clouds, with some brilliant stars peeking out from behind them. The lofty walls were covered with massive banners of the four houses, trimmed with gold, black, bronze and silver respectively. The animated lion was silently roaring and baring its chest, the badger was burying a hole and disappearing onto the corresponding banner, the eagles was soaring in and out of the frame, even appearing on the ceiling, while the snake was slithering around the edges and hissing. The largest banner, bearing the Hogwarts crest and motto, hung proudly behind the teachers' table, which was on a platform.

Students all around me were rapidly talking to each other, filling their friends on their holidays and vacations. This year, though, there was a slight difference in the general mood of the student body. Everyone seemed more tense, more alert, as if they were going to be attacked any second.

The Slytherins, on the contrary, looked delighted and more jovial. They were clearly celebrating something. Due to having my subscription to the Daily Prophet cut off in my first year (this particular incident took place when the owl landed on Tuny's head), I had not an inkling what was going on in the wizarding world, my only connection being my friends, who hadn't told me anything.

Thousands of candles floated in suspended animation, being the only source of light, other than the pearly white, see-through ghosts. Professor McGonagall carried the Sorting Hat into view and placed onto its stool. A rip near its brim started singing, much to the amazement of the first-years. The hall quietened as the Sorting commenced.

* * *

After 'Zeller, Anthony' was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up on his podium, and the hall went silent. Black's stomach gave a loud grumble at that moment, and caused some laughter to ripple among the houses, but that soon died out. Black of course, grinned and patted his abdomen as if it were a dog. Dumbledore coughed, but I could have sworn he gave Black the shadow of a wink, and began his speech.

"Good Evening students, old and new! To our first years, welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! To our older ones, welcome back, and I hope you don't give Mr. Filch a very hard time this year.

Now, before our usual announcements, I have something very important to say to you. Lord Voldemort," at this, a few students gasped, though the majority of us, including me, were confused, "or more popularly, He Who Must Not Be Named, is gaining strength and followers. To those who haven't heard of him, it is not surprising, as he works with skill and under cover of darkness, so no one has been able to stop him. But, he has started mass killings of Muggles and Muggle-borns. Now, I must say, currently, Hogwarts is the safest place for underage witches and wizards to be. The Ministry, however, is taken this threat lightly, which I advise you not to. He must not be underestimated or trifled with. I believe, that he might try to infiltrate the castle, to find fresh new blood and to kill those with Muggle descent," I audibly gulped at this as Mary placed a comforting hand on my back and Remus gave me a protective gaze. How had I not heard of this murderer before?

"I have set some rules and regulations for your safety in this matter. No student must walk through the corridors alone, especially at night. No one should be out and about after curfew, which is at eleven thirty for fifth year and above, and nine o' clock for fourth year and below. Prefects must patrol in pairs, and teachers to will be patrolling at night. Sneakoscopes and other defensive charms have been placed around the castle at random and will be shifted randomly. I hope you will not find out about the others. Any suspicious activity should immediately be reported to a teacher," Zara Rodriguez from Ravenclaw let out a string of Spanish curses,

"Now, to our usual announcements. The Forbidden Forest, as the name suggests, as all of you know, or should know," at this, his eyes drifted over to the Marauders and back, "is forbidden. The Whomping Willow is highly dangerous and should be avoided at all times. You could lose an eye, or you could be hurt in a more severe way," everyone's eyes were glued to Davey Gudgeon at this, while Remus looked oddly distant," A full list of forbidden items is available at Mr. Filch's office, and is composed of three hundred items, including Dungbombs and Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks. Quidditch trials will be sometime in September. For specific dates, you should refer to your Captain or Head of House." Suddenly, I noticed Potter and Pettigrew's absence, "Now, I wish you all a safe and joy-filled year, and toodle-oo! Let the feast begin!"

The school laughed at this, and the dark mood started dissipating. As people started fingering their forks and knives, itching for something to appear, _something_ did. But not the way we expected it to.

* * *

Dungbombs. DUNGBOMBS. They appeared to be on every single plate, bowl and platter. Intead of steaming pork or chocolate nougat, disgusting, _slimy_ Dungbombs took their place. The whole school, including the teachers, was in shock for about a minute, and Adrian Entwistle almost put one into his mouth. Until, Dumbledore broke the silence and started chortling and slowly applauding. The rest of the school followed suit, except for the Slytherins and the teachers. But, unlucky for the Slytherins, it started raining Dungbombs, _only_ above their table. Many dived for cover under the table, and those who were left in the open, including Severus, were soon filthy and reeking of garbage and biggies. I had to cover my smile when I saw Mulciber looking absolutely dazed, but that quickly turned to anger when I looked at Severus.

Professor McGonagall was tight-lipped and absolutely furious. Along with Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn, she vanished the dungbombs from all the dishes. I could see the laughter almost erupting from Remus and Black, and gave both of them my dirtiest look. Just then, Potter and Pettigrew came running and quickly took their seats next to the other half of their quartet. Professor McGonagall then turned to face them, and began her tirade.

"Potter! Black! Pettigrew! And you, Mr. Lupin, I wouldn't have expected it from you of all people, being a Prefect and whatnot! I might have to revoke your badge if this atrocious behaviour continues! All of you, detentions thrice a week till Christmas break, _separately_ , with Mr. Filch and myself, and twenty points each from Gryffindor. From my house, nonetheless! I am disappointed in all of you! Now, I must have a private word with Mr. Potter, regarding the whereabouts of the food, so if you'd come with me," she ordered, dragging him by the ear.

I was a little confused when I saw Remus and Black giving each other a fist bump under the table, so I asked the why they were happy, even after they got so many detentions and put Gryffindor in the negatives.

"Wasn't that a bomb Lilypad? Pete didn't botch it up, and Minnie wasn't even remotely angry!" Black exclaimed, looking chuffed to bits.

"Cor blimey Black! Any half-arsed fool could see she was manic!" I said, mollified.

"No, not all. She was hiding a smile; didn't you see that?"

I decided to let the matter rest, shooting Remus a disapproving look.

Mary then asked curiously, "Anyway, how did you lot manage to pull it off?"

Potter came bounding up to us, smiling, "Budge up, Peter!" almost pushing him off as he sat down, "Now Mary, a magician never reveals his secrets, does he?"

Mary just huffed and took a sip of water that had just appeared, and we took it as a cue to start eating.

* * *

I started a conversation with Alice Prewett, my senior, who was sitting to my left. Her beau, Frank Longbottom was in his seventh year, and was Headboy and upcoming Auror. He had left to speak to Dumbledore.

"So Lily, excited for the OWLs?" she asked mockingly.

"You wish, Alice. It's going to be so stressful this year!"

"Don't worry. Your batch is a bright lot, and you of all people shouldn't be stressed!" she said reassuringly.

Alice, who had a round face framed with curly light brown hair, looked and acted like the epitome of optimism and support. I knew I could always count on her for advice.

I finished dinner a little early, and was about to head to the grand staircase to the dormitories, when my friend Evangeline Wenlock, who was a Ravenclaw in my year, ran up to me and started speaking rapidly.

"Oh, Lily! I have so much to tell about my summer and the train ride! I had gone to Italy this year and it was absolutely beautiful! That is, until I bumped into Ravi Patil over there. Our parents started talking and he just annoyed me for the whole break, telling me I was uptight and needed to have more fun and, and-"

I stopped her over there, and pointed out, "As interesting as this is Evangeline, I must stop you there, I have to go to the Gryffindor tower," indicating the split corridor.

"Oh, of course Lil! See you tomorrow!" she said, and hurried off to the opposite direction.

I walked on in silence, mulling over random things, until I reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked haughtily, applying more blush.

I instantly felt stupid, realizing I didn't bother to ask for it, and slumped down next to the portrait, waiting for someone to come.

Frank came first, because as Headboy, he needed to know the password. He looked a little surprized to see me there, but didn't question it. He smiled kindly as I said "Goblets", and entered the warm common room, waiting for the rest to come.

* * *

 **Please favourite and review please. Constructive criticism only, no flames! Until next time, StardustandSnitches. :)**


	3. The Short One and the Supercillious One

**Hello everyone! It's me again. Here's the next chapter to our story, and I put a lot of effort into it (but then again, who doesn't?), so I'd love it if you'd favourite and review! Thank you for reading! Also sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter or the previous chapters, they must have snitched (geddit?) past me. Anyway, lets continue!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to J. K Rowling.**

* * *

As I changed into my nightgown and brushed my hair, I heard Mary's tentative call, "Lily?"

"Yeah?" I answered, unsure whether she would be as sporadic as she had been today.

"I'm really sorry about how I was acting today. It's just that," she bit her lip and her voce hardened, "I don't trust Snape as much as you do, and I don't like that your friends with him,"

I saw red creeping near the edges of my vision, and I felt like telling her she was being bigoted and prejudiced and she couldn't tell me who to be friends with. But before I could voice any of these thoughts, she quickly added,

"Of course, I can't dictate or control your life, so I've decided to let that matter rest," she said.

I breathed an internal sigh of relief and walked to her, my green eyes shimmering. I gave her a big hug and said, "Its fine Mary, but please, just ignore him next time. I can handle myself," then I smiled mischievously and added, "But what about a certain Gryffindor in our year?"

We both sat down on her bed, and Mary began French braiding my tangled mess of copper hair, "Sirius?" she said with feigned innocence, "Oh, you know there's absolutely nothing between us!"

"I know that, Mare. But what about our classy Mr. Lupin?" I said, waggling my eyebrows.

"Blimey, Potter's been rubbing off on you! Wriggling eyebrows and asking pointless question?" she tutted and avoided the question.

I flushed a little when she mentioned Potter, but got back to my interrogation, "Stop fannying around and answer my question! You fancy him don't you?"

"Oh, would you look at the time! It's getting late Lily, I must sleep," and with that, she finished off my braid and pushed me off the bed. I landed with a small thump and glared at her, but the tinge of magenta on her face was all I needed to know for my answer.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of my Muggle alarm clock shrieking. I rubbed my eyes and quickly hit the stop button, and suddenly jumped up. For some reason, I was feeling rather adventurous and felt like taking risks. Eliza, ever bleary- eyed in the morning, mumbled some profanities at me and turned over, wrapping the blankets even tighter around herself.

I smirked, happy that she was back to normal. I must ask her why she was so, _off_ yesterday. It would have to be something drastic to make her stop talking for a continuous five minutes. I went about doing my usual routine, until I had to wake up Mary, who gets ready quicker than Black could get a girl, but was a heavy sleeper. But, with the new spring in my step and glimmer in my eyes, I decided to do something relatively… _dangerous_ , that might confirm the previous day's suspicions.

"Mary," I whispered next to her ear, "Mary, Remus is at the door. He wants to talk to you."

Mary, completely disregarding the fact that boys couldn't climb the girls' staircase, mumbled, "Just tell him to wait five minutes, I have to put lipstick and perfume…"

"Oh sorry Mary, turns out it was Black, not Remus. Should I tell him to wait too?"

Eliza, who had finally woken up, was holding back laughter. Clarissa, it seemed, had gone to the washroom.

"No, no its fine. I don't want to look nice for him."

She slumped against the headboard and stretched a little bit. Only after blinking a couple of times did she realise that Eliza and I were doubled over in laughter.

"Merlin! Lily that was evil! I'm going to murder you while you sleep tonight! Watch out!" she said blushing, whether out of anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

I'm going to choose the former. She started running towards me, with a pillow in hand, and started to whack me ever place she could reach. When that stopped working, she started tickling me. I was too busy giggling to even defend myself, but managed to reach the door. I pulled it open and starting running down the stairs to the common room. Mary completely forgot she was in nightclothes and, holding a pillow with a positively manic expression, followed me.

I finally reached the fireplace where the Marauders were congregated, engaged in various activities. I noticed Potter standing beside and chatting up some girl, while Black and Pettigrew were arguing over the same parchment. Remus was reading a book close by, while occasionally glancing at them. They all looked up in surprise when they heard me shrieking and squealing with my arms flailing around. I skidded to a halt in front of them, red- faced and panting, but still giggling. Clearly, I wasn't the athletic type.

Potter conceitedly dismissed the girl, "I'll see you around later, err… Courtney?"

"Yes, that's my name. And don't bother," left a highly affronted Courtney.

"Lilypad, what've you being up to over there? You look like you've been having a blast," asked Black in an insinuating tone.

"Why is it that every time you open your mouth, something dirty comes out?"

"Well, it's really what I put in it, _if_ you know what I mean." He gave me a smirk.

I wrinkled my nose, and spotted Mary coming down the stairs like a rampaging bull. I suddenly realised just how much this affected her, and rapidly felt like a horrible best friend. But that wasn't enough for me to be willingly slapped by her, and in a moment of insanity, I hid behind the largest object nearest to me. Potter.

I gripped his shoulders from the back, NOT registering how firm they were. I had to tip toe quite a bit to reach them, and I almost threw us off balance by stumbling around a little.

"Woah Evans! I didn't know you had it in you!" Potter exclaimed. I could almost see the shark-like grin he wore, reserved for moments like this.

"Oh be quiet for a moment, would you? I'm trying to hide from Mary!" I spluttered.

I looked around and saw Mary at the other end of the common room, apparently not expecting me to be with the Marauders and hanging off James Potter's back. I didn't blame her. On any other day, if you told me that, I would ask if you were insane. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was rather warm and sturdy. Wait, where did that come from? I was only grabbing his shoulders to hide from Mary. Speaking of which, how had she not seen me? Oh, the lack of space between the wall and me, and the big sofa next to us…

"Hello? Earth to Evans? How long will you be hanging off me? Not that I mind it, but-"

"Shhh… Until Mary leaves the common room." I replied easily.

James, no, _Potter_ did not answer, because just then Eliza came carrying our book bags. That girl was a lifesaver.

"Psh. PSH. Hey!" I tried calling her over, but she didn't hear me.

"Oy Eliza! Sirius over here needs to ask you something!" Potter yelled.

She walked over, blushing only for a moment but then becoming calm. As she got closer, I stuck my hand out from behind Potter and tapped her. She looked alarmed for moment, but relaxed when saw that it was me. She handed me my book bag, and was about to ask me what I was doing there, before I beat her to it.

"Never mind this. Now, has Mary left?" I asked frantically.

"She's at the portrait hole. She looks somewhat peaceful, and it seems she is daydreaming again. Oh, ouch! She just tripped, but it appears she is FINE! What a save! And, she has… left." An announced Eliza, imitating our commentator, Edward Spinnet.

"Evans, you done with your business? Cause my feet are starting to ache you know…" Potter said uncertainly, yet somehow managed to make it sound supercilious.

"Yeah of course. You can go," I quickly supplied, oddly missing his warmth already.

He turned around, and look surprised. I speculated why, until he snorted, "Never knew you were that short Evans. How can I let such a lovely midget never experience the wonders of us normal giants?"

Before I could retaliate, he proceeded to do something no one expected. He lifted me up into a piggy back ride.

"HEY! Let me go!" I demanded, but I couldn't deny the awesomeness of being taller than everyone in the room, "I'm not short! I'm 165cm!"

"Come on Evans! Have some fun for once. You know you love it!" he added, winking.

And in that moment of madness, I agreed with him. I had worked hard for four years, but I still wasn't even prefect. So I might well enjoy it.

I turned, "Eliza, would you carry my bag for me please?"

She rolled her eyes but agreed. I flashed her a smile, and hung onto Potter for dear life as he ran out the portrait hole.

* * *

He finally let me down in the middle of the Great Hall for breakfast. I faltered a little bit, trying to get my bearings, and soon both of us were guffawing and chortling, completely flushed. I couldn't help note how attractive he looked, his hazel eyes sparkling and his hair messier than usual. I didn't notice that the distance between us was swiftly becoming smaller and smaller until and I could count each of his lashes. He bent a little bit, while I was staring at him, wide-eyed. Just as he was about to seal the gap, there, in front of _everyone_ , Mary suddenly yelled my name.

"Lily Evans! You come here right this moment!" she screamed. Potter and I jumped about half a foot away from each other, awkwardly mumbling apologies and thanks.

"You have about ten freckles on either side of your nose," he said mischievously, and then speedily bade me farewell and walked over to the Remus, Pettigrew and Black, who was wolf-whistling. It was then I realized that the whole Hall had been staring at us. I too, joined Mary, Clarissa and Eliza, who were finishing breakfast. My face was burning and I could feel some girls' glares boring holes at the back of my head. I gabbed some pieces of toast and quickly buttered them.

"I'm really sorry Mary. I didn't know you liked him that much," I apologised sincerely.

"That's quite alright," she sniffed, "Besides, how on earth did you even think that I couldn't see you behind Potter?" she leered.

"If you did, then why didn't you chase after me?" I questioned.

"To see the look on your face when I told you that you looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to disturb you," she added patronisingly.

I was absolutely flabbergasted. Having fun? She got up and took her bag, and handed me my schedule, "Come on Lil, we're going to be late for Transfiguration." She was definitely enjoying this. I wordlessly followed her up to the second floor into the classroom.

* * *

As soon as we were about to take our seats, Professor McGonagall stopped us.  
"Stand up everyone. You shall not be choosing your seats on your own. God knows how I dealt with your lot last year, especially with Mister Black and Mister Potter sitting next to each other. I will be giving you assigned seats this year," there was a collective groan resonating throughout the class, but she promptly ignored us and continued, "so there will be no disruption."

Potter and Black were made to sit on opposite ends of the room, while Black was sitting in front of me, partnered with Aisling Brady, a rather obnoxious Hufflepuff who couldn't keep quiet. I myself was partnered with Hugh Stebbins, a sweet boy who kept stammering as we practised Vanishing spells. He was best friends with Aisling. She kept turning around to help him, which was when I saw her true Hufflepuff kindness seep through. I always tried to help him, but he would go beet red until I was at least a good foot away. Black kept trying to flirt with her, but she was too distracted to notice him.

"No you're doing it wrong Hugh," Aisling commanded, "You have to twirl _then_ flick. Dunno what's wrong with you today, you're usually quite good at this."

"Aisling, why don't you let him be?" came Blacks smarmy voice.

"No, no Black. He's my best friend."

I looked at the other end of the classroom, where Mary and Potter were seated. It was clear that Mary was genuinely trying to master the spell, while Potter was shamelessly flirting with the Hufflepuff in front of him, Shannon Abercrombie.

"No, no you're doing it wrong. See you hold it like this," he paused to wrap his hand around hers on the wand, "and then you twirl it like this," he proceeded to put his head on her shoulder, "and you flick it like that," he finished off with a flourish and a light tug on her hair. Shannon gave a tinkling laugh and complimented him on his skills.

I turned back to box I was supposed to be Vanishing, unable to watch them any longer. Did he take our almost-kiss so lightly that he was flirting with some other girl just a mere thirty minutes later? After the bell rang, I had successfully managed to vanish the box, and was now trying to successfully forget Potter. Maybe I was overthinking this. After all, it was Potter. The same one who had bothered me for the past four years. "There was nothing new about him, it was just that we were just caught up in the heat of the moment with adrenaline rushing through us," I tried to convince myself.

* * *

I walked with Mary, and we headed down to Care of Magical Creatures, where we studied Bowtruckles. It was rather hilarious to see one try to bite Evangeline's finger off, and Ravi Patil trying to save her, before getting poked himself. I also saw Peter being paired with Zara, but not understanding a word she was saying.

Break passed fairly quickly, where I rushed to the library to finish my sketch. Herbology was interesting, to say the least. I partnered with Mary, who was a pro, and Laura Wenlock, who was hopeless. I was decent at it, but was slightly torn between helping Laura and calming Mary down, or letting Mary vent her frustration about Remus partnering with Clarissa on her, reducing the poor girl to tears. I, of course, was not Potter, and chose the former, managing to avoid a brawl in the greenhouse. History of Magic went on for ages and ages, where Potter decided to play footsie with Marlene. I concentrated on taking notes, for Giant Wars were rather interesting once you could get pass the arduous drone. I noticed Pollux Bletchley being probed by Marlene for something, and he looked quite uncomfortable. I decided to let it go, as it was none of my business.

Potter barely glanced at me at lunch, only acknowledging me with a small smile and pat on the head, "Shorty," and then walked to away with a sixth year. I was extremely offended. Patting me on the head like some dog! The nerve of him!

* * *

As soon as I walked into Defence against the Dark Arts after lunch, I made a beeline for Severus. I hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him at breakfast, and he was sitting with his cronies during break and lunch, and I did feel a little bad for ignoring him on the train journey. But in my defence, I had spent the whole summer with him. I honestly couldn't understand my friends' hatred. After all, which average Slytherin would help a _muggleborn_ understand the magical world? Just as I was a good few feet away from him, I smelt burnt cloth and looked up to see Sev's murderous expression. I knew only one thing could provoke such a reaction from him. Potter.

He strolled in casually, talking to Black and Remus, while running his hands through his hair. I felt anger take over my body. How had I even felt the slightest bit of attraction to him? I marched over to him.

"Potter," I snapped.

"Evans," he smirked self-importantly.

"What on earth possessed you to set Severus' robes aflame? Are you MAD?" I was on the verge of shrieking.

"Yes, I'm completely crazy. But only about one thing,"

"What's that? Being a walking fire hazard?" I drawled.

"Well, _that's_ because of my extreme hotness. But no love, I'm mad about _you_." He finished, winking.

The Gryffindors oohed at that, while the Slytherins looked disgusted and went back to their business, trying not to look interested.

I almost wanted to shout at Potter that he almost snogged me and then ignored me, and now he tells me that he's mad about me after humiliating my best friend. What was wrong with him?

He was still beaming madly, so I did what anyone else would do. I think. I walked over to him, flashed him my pearly whites and grabbed the collar of his robe. He grinned and started to reach for my waist, until I took a step back and slapped him.

"Goodbye Potter," I said as sweetly as possible, and walked away as fast as I could. But not fast enough, because I heard Potter mumbling to the Marauders, "You know, that kind of turned me on,"

I harrumphed and sat next to Severus, who looked triumphant. I quickly removed my quill and parchment as our new Professor, who introduced herself as Professor Marchbanks, addressed the class. I focused all my attention onto her, but not before a crumpled ball of parchment hit me, "Hey shorty, do you need another ride? James," it read. I turned a bright red at its implications and glared at Potter, subsequently Vanishing it with the same spell we learned that day. He simply chortled and started whispering to Black, then continued avoiding me for the rest of that day.

* * *

Charms. The last period of the day. And also, the best. I was in my domain, my stronghold whenever I uttered a single charm. I was on top of this class for all my terms in Hogwarts, and Professor Flitwick absolutely loved me. I admired him too, and couldn't have asked for a better teacher. I was partnered with Pollux, who looked frustrated and disinterested. When I asked him about it (I was always too curious for my own good), he waved me off and didn't speak to me for the rest of that class. Let's add him to the 'People who are avoiding Lily Evans' Club. We reviewed summoning charms, and started with the basics of the Silencing charm.

"Silencio," I whispered, discreetly pointing my wand at Potter. He looked surprized at not being able to smooth- talk Perdita in the middle of class. As his wandering gaze landed on me, I gave him a fake smile and blew him a kiss. He caught it, and sent one right back at me. I rolled my eyes at his antics, not wanting to get caught in that game all over again, so I continued doing my work.

By the time the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, Potter had disappeared with the Marauders, and I did not see him until dinner, where he bantered with Florence, a seventh year Hufflepuff, and exited the Hall with her.

I should've felt happy and relieved that the arrogant prat wasn't bothering me, but then, _why_ was I feeling some strange pangs just below my heart?

* * *

 **Liked it? Hated it? Leave it in the comments, and don't forget to favourite and follow! Until next time, StardustandSnitches.**


	4. Havoc and Howls

**I'm so sorry for not updating within the week, please don't be mad! I consider this chapter better than the others, so it would be awesome if you would review it. And a huge thank you to whoever has read this story, and thank you soo much if you've favourite, followed and reviewed it! It really made my day.** **You get to see a little more Remus and Severus (not together) in this chapter, for all those who are their fans.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed in relative calm. Mary still turned red around Remus and was cold towards Clarissa, Eliza had more or less gone back to normal (though she was refusing to tell anyone why she was acting odd in the first place) and the Marauders were wreaking havoc as usual.

The other day I was passing Professor McGonagall as she was reprimanding them for hexing a couple of first-year Slytherins. I overheard her saying that if they continued that way, their detentions would outlast the days in their Hogwarts careers. It seemed impossible, but then again, these were the Marauders, who seemed to have no limits when it came to their pranks.

* * *

I strolled into the library on a peaceful Saturday afternoon, with sunlight streaming through the ornate windows. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun, but I focused on my Potions essay instead, contemplating whether to join my classmates or not. As I crossed out a few lines to rewrite them in a more precise manner, I noticed two Slytherins in my year anxiously whispering in the corner between the wall and one of the bookcases. It piqued my curiosity, as normally Slytherins were cool and collected and would never show a reaction to anything, other than the daily sneer or hex. I pretended to be interested in _Quills and Queens: A Compilation of the Best Wizarding Tales of the Eighteenth Century by Alicia A. Kruger_ , which was sitting on the shelf next to their table, so I could overhear their conversation.

I recognised Jocasta Rosier, a pugnacious brunette who's twin, Evan, had tormented me throughout the years, and Adrianne Fawley, a quiet Slytherin who I hadn't heard much of. Rosier shot me the customary nasty look, but surprisingly, Fawley just glanced at me and continued listening.

"He'll be very angry Ady, I simply can't tell him!"

"Why? This one's sensible, a pureblood and his name is sacred! What more would you want?"

"But he's with the filth Adrianne, the _Mudbloods_!"

I had to stifle my gasp at this. How could one say such a foul word, with such conviction that we were dirt, to be trod upon. I replaced that book with another, pretending to absentmindedly search for more.

"It doesn't matter Jo, none of it does! They're witches and wizards just like us, who might have had some squibs in their family! Why do you care so much!" Fawley sounded frustrated and weary, as if they'd had this argument before. I was rather shocked that a pure-blooded Slytherin felt that way, and I felt my hopes rise a little.

But Rosier's tone dropped, so I had to strain my ears to hear the next few words, "Adrianne," she whispered in a deadly voice, "you are lucky that it's me that you're talking to. If it were anyone else, you could have been struck down the moment you stepped foot outside this wretched school. You must understand how dangerous it is to have views like these, and you must correct them as-"

I dropped the book on my toe and swore loudly. She abruptly stopped speaking, and narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped and shoved the book back into the shelf, and quickly returned to my table. I tried to focus on my work, but my ears were still ringing from Adrianne's last words. "It seems that not all Slytherins hate us 'Mudbloods'," I thought wryly, "What an interesting development. I must ask Severus about this later."

But then, it struck me that those sodding Slytherins might take revenge, and resisted the urge to punch them there and then. "Oh no," I internally groaned. I would have to be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour from them, not that that wasn't the norm. And, quite frankly, even though I hated to admit it, the idea that the Slytherins were plotting something against me struck me with terror as I knew it would be humiliating, at the least, and harmful at the most. But I wouldn't let them. I resolved to be on my guard at all times, and decided to confide in Severus too. Maybe he could give me some warning, or try to stop them. If he couldn't, I would myself.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, I was joined by Remus, who found me viciously scribbling on parchment. We had an unspoken agreement to meet every weekend in the library since second year, when I had helped him with an especially tricky Potions essay, while he help me master the Disarming spell. I was looking forward to a good conversation with him, especially if he had sneaked past Madam Pince and brought chocolate. But as soon as he came into my line of sight, I saw that he had massive bags under his eyes, and he was so pale he could've passed for a vampire. He also wore a heavy scowl.

"Oh hullo Remus. How've you been?" I shifted some of my papers to make space for his stack of Herbology parchments.

He pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down, his head on his arms, "Oh, just _peachy_ Lily, thank you for asking," he said sardonically.

"Sod off, I was just being nice. Have you seen Madam Pomfrey? You look very feverish," I asked with genuine concern.

"Lily, I have been to her, I know how to handle myself, I'm not five!" he burst out. It was very unusual for him to be acting that way. I wasn't sure what to make of it and was speechless for a second, until I recovered and mumbled a half- hearted apology.

Alright, I was a miffed with him for acting so rude, but I put it down as one of his bad days. Everyone was merited to them, and Remus was no exception. And I had encountered this si de of him before, every month really. He claimed it was because of his mother, Hope Lupin's chronic illness which stressed him out. I was sympathetic and offered support until I met her after the journey back home last year, where she seemed perfectly cheery and rosy-cheeked, which now made me apprehensive. What was he hiding? I had debated asking him about it, but if he really was speaking the truth, it could ruin our friendship. Instead, I divulged these thoughts to Mary, because she was my best friend, and Evangeline, who was the smartest and most rational witch I knew.

" _Haven't you noticed how Remus is absent every month, and acts extremely strange before it?" I asked Evangeline as I plopped down on the seat next to her during History of Magic. Mary had opted to sit behind Remus, and was gazing dreamily at the back of his head._

" _Do you think it's his, well, time of the month?" she informed me solemnly._

 _I choked on my spit when she said this, and doubled over in laughter for a whole minute, turning as red as my hair._

" _Don't be silly Eva, I'm being serious!"_

" _Don't try sweetheart, it'll only make the bleak reality ten times worse," interrupted Black, who was sitting in front of us._

" _Sirius Black, it is extremely rude for you to intrude on our conversation. Hasn't your mother taught you a thing?" Evangeline said scornfully._

" _My mother," Black answer dramatically, "is an old hag with a desire to kill everybody who isn't a precious pure-blood," he sneered and continued, "and if you want proof of that, have a nice chat with my darling brother Regulus."_

 _Evangeline looked shocked for a moment but composed herself. This information had sent my mind reeling, but I didn't want to pry, for the expression on his face was bordering on rage. I filed this data away, and decided to question him later._

 _Black instantly returned to his normal cheery self, "Now, what were you saying about dear Moony?"  
_

 _I seized this opportunity to get back to the topic, and figured that Black might know something it, "Well, haven't you noticed that Remus disappears every month for a couple of days at a time? Do you know anything about that?"_

 _We eagerly looked at him for some response, but panic momentarily flashed in his eyes, "Well, his mother is frequently ill and he's gotten permission from Dumbledore to visit her every month. That's all there is to it, unless your count his bloody temperamental rabbit," he ended with a note of finality, "So don't you go worrying your pretty little head off about him, there's nothing wrong."_

 _It almost looked like he was trying to convince himself, and the rabbit comment_ was _a bit out of place, but before I could blurt that out, he returned to scrawling notes to Potter. Potter was sitting with Remus due to some mishap the day before which involved Black turning his hair pink, and Potter removing Black's hair for revenge. Black's wail could be heard through the whole Gryffindor tower, frightening some first years who thought it was a banshee. Potter's legs were propped up on the table and he was throwing bits of parchment and broken quills at random Ravenclaws. His hands kept raking through his hair, messing it up even further. He noticed me watching and winked, but returned to talking to Remus._

" _I think you should jot down the dates of his absences. See if there's some kind of pattern," Evangeline suggested, nudging me out my thoughts on Potter._

" _Yeah, I think that would fine, I'll try that," I nodded and then focused on copying notes._

I had forgotten about that plan until now, and quietly removed a scrap piece of parchment and marked the date, _September 20, 1975_ , as his moodiness usually preluded his absences.

We continued our essays in silence, until the sun began to sink. Remus looked like the reincarnate of death. I felt guilty about being annoyed at him. After all, he was the sweetest and kindest person I knew, I had no right to be irritated. I gave him a small smile as he got up, hoping he received my mental apology. He gave me a short nod and quick grin and walked off.

* * *

It was about quarter to seven, and it was getting dark outside. I was on my way to the dungeons, to wait for Severus outside the Slytherin dorms. It was extremely foolhardy for me to do so, but I wasn't going to let the Slytherins know that they _slightly_ intimidated me. As I walked into the first-floor corridor, I crossed Potter, Black and Pettigrew. They were squealing like first-years behind a statue, kneeling over a large parchment. I heard snatches of their conversation, which sounded absolutely nonsensical.

"The last one! We did it! James, Sirius, do you-"

"We landed up here! On the first floor!"

"We'll be legends Jamesie! Legends!"

"The next generation will forever remember-"

I couldn't hear the rest as they broke into muffled whispers. "This is rather interesting," I mused, but realized that I was getting late. Severus, was, ah, _touchy_ when it came to Potter and his pals. It was best if I just let it be. I decided to take a shortcut to the dungeons via the Viaduct Entrance, which led straight to the Dungeons Corridor.

The Viaduct Entrance had a high vaulted ceiling, with portraits of witches and wizards from Elizabethan era covering every inch of the mahogany walls. The subjects, with their taffeta robes and slashed fabrics, spoke in old haughty tones, as most of them were painted royalty. They were mingling and gossiping about things that happened decades ago, making me feel as I was transported back to that age. At my feet, the Hogwarts crest gleamed brightly on the marble floor. It was actually on the ground floor, but had a balcony wrapped around the room on the first.

I didn't use this route very often, because its charm and glamour was ruined with the chatter of hundreds of students talking about mundane things. Right now however, there was no one in sight except two squabbling students. On closer inspection, it turned out to be Marlene and Pollux. The argument seemed to be very serious., but I couldn't hear their conversation as they were too far away. I was surprised to see Marlene's face streaked with tears, her blonde hair messily tied into a bun while Pollux just looked weary and tired, but also a little wistful. He kept touching the walls and glancing around the room, as if he wanted to memorise it. None of them acknowledged me, so I hurried and descended the marble staircase.

It was a dainty little thing, designed with intricate little patterns describing scenes from the days of Beedle the Bard. I ran down the stairs, skipping two at time, so it shouldn't have come as a shock when I slipped and landed on my bum. Severus was leaning against the blank wall at the end of the corridor, and when heard my yelp, he immediately ran to help me.

"Merlin pants Lily! Are you alright? You seem injured? Can you walk? Do need any help?" he fussed.

I knew it was rare to find people who cared about me as much as Sev did, or as much as Petunia used to, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance as Severus began rambling about how I should visit Madam Pomfrey, or how it was his fault. If I was with Mary and Evangeline, or even the Marauders, we would all have been laughing our heads off. But I shook that feeling off, and boosted myself up.

"Severus. Severus! Hey! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine. I knew I shouldn't have run, but I did anyways. So don't make too big a deal of it. I'm perfectly fine," I couldn't help but let a little irritation seep into my voice, "Now come on," I grabbed his hand and dragged him off, "We have exploring to do."

A dull flush crept over his face, and we ran off into the maze of corridors and passages.

We ended up racing up to the Entrance Hall, and then attempted sneaking out to the Training Grounds. It was a cool, clear night, as my hair whipped around my face. The moon was high in the sky, gleaming and completely round. The night was beautiful, and I was high on energy and excitement which increased when Severus gave me a full, bright smile. I didn't even feel like bringing up the incident in the library. We talked like we were children again, full of wonder. However, this surreal mood ended when the peace was disturbed by a long, piercing howl, which echoed throughout the grounds and rang in my ears long after it had stopped. This was followed by a high-pitched screech which seemed to be coming from the greenhouses.

Severus leapt to his feet, "It's a werewolf Lily! And it might even be the forest! We have to go now," he urged.

I didn't understand his cause for terror, "But it can't even harm us here, we're safe!"

He set his jaw and roughly took me with him. I yanked my hand out of his grasp, "What is _wrong_ with you Sev? Don't drag me along like I'm some sort of doll. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, and making my own decisions. And if you wanted to leave so soon, we shouldn't have come in the first place," I stormed off towards the castle, furious with Severus.

He had changed so much since last year. In fact, the most drastic changes seemed to have happened when we had set foot in Hogwarts. I briefly wondered how different it would have been if we weren't magical. Petunia and I would be as close as ever, and Severus' parents wouldn't fight as much. But then I remembered this school, my friends, my wonderful memories here and the surge of power whenever I used magic. I realized that I wouldn't give it up for the world. But then my anger returned, and started (attempting) to sprint.

* * *

I finally reached the Gryffindor tower, panting from have run across the whole castle. As I stood in front of the Fat Lady, who disapprovingly glanced at the time ("Ten minutes later and you would have been camping outside.") I was, unsurprisingly joined by the all the Marauders but Remus. They were blocking the portrait hole and seemed to be clutching something that looked suspiciously like leaves in their hand. They didn't notice me at first, so I coughed. Potter was the first to hear it, and turned around with a shocked expression,

"Hey Evans, fancy seeing you around here!" he shoved the leaves into his pocket and faced me completely, "What have you been up to this late at night?" he asked lightly, but there was a strange undertone to it.

"That's none of your business Potter, so if you'd excuse me," I brushed past him, not in the mood for his games. I mumbled the password and clambered through the portrait hole.

I faintly heard Black say, "Blimey! Someone's got a stick up their arse tonight," A sound of agreement was emitted by Pettigrew. "Bet you five galleons that she was hanging out with Snivellus," Black continued.

"No that's worthless," Pettigrew argued, "It's pretty obvious that it was him."

Potter remained silent. I wished that Remus was with them, he might've knocked an ounce of tact into their thick heads. He was smart not to join them on their excursion, and was probably peacefully sleeping in their dorm. After changing into my nightgown, I messily braided my hair and crawled underneath my covers, Eliza's soft snoring providing a rhythm for me to slip into dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism appreciated. Until next time, StardustandSnitches.**


	5. Reminiscence and Rage

**This chapter gives us some insight into Lily's at Hogwarts so far, and don't worry! She hasn't fallen madly in love with James yet. We see more of the Order of the Phoenix Lily here. A big thank you to all those who have read it! And thank you**

 **CloudCatcher03**

 **FangirlForEternity**

 **Yoshi of Hufflepuff**

 **Twilight2111 and**

 **indigojaguar**

 **for favouriting and following this story! It really brings a massive smile to my face** **. Also, check out my one shot on James Sirius. I'm really proud of it! Anyways, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

" _Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," I stood up and marched out of the compartment in a rather lofty manner._

" _Oooooo…" came those boys' teasing voices._

" _See ya, Snivellus!" the one with the glasses called as I slammed the compartment door._

 _Severus tripped and walked behind me._

" _See, this is why you should be in Slytherin, Lily," he assured me, "There aren't any jerks or idiots in it."_

 _He continued a rant along those lines until we came across an empty compartment, sans two girls who looked about our age. Ignoring Severus' pleas to find a vacant one, I slid open the door and smiled at them._

" _Hello, I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape. We're both first years, and I was wondering if we could sit with you?"_

 _Severus made a noise of annoyance and I turned and silently beseeched him to be agreeable. He gave me a short nod and I faced the girls again,_

" _Sure! That won't be a problem! We both are first years too. I'm Mary Macdonald by the way!" said the petite, blonde haired girl in a bubbly voice._

" _And I'm Evangeline Wenlock," said the dark haired girl kindly._

 _They scooted to make some space for us to sit. We started a conversation about our Hogwarts Houses and the Sorting Ceremony,_

" _I really hope I'm in Gryffindor! My mum was a Hufflepuff and my dad's a muggle, so there isn't too much of a chance, but my grandparents and a few of my cousins were Gryffindor, so there is still hope!" Mary said delightedly. I, on the other was confused. My mind flashed back to the arrogant boy who had declared himself a Gryffindor, and compared him to Mary. Both were different, yet vied for the house for the brave and noble. It didn't seem too bad, brave people usually were very nice in fairy tales, but the boy didn't seem so. I voiced these thoughts to Mary and Evangeline, and it was the latter who answered._

" _What did the boys look like?"_

" _Well, the arrogant one was small, dark haired and had glasses, while the one who said his family was from Slytherin was dark haired, tall and looked like he was Queen Elizabeth's son or something!" I answered unsurely._

"Whose _son?" emitted Mary, but Evangeline ignored her and looked thoughtful,_

" _I think that was James Potter by the looks of it, but I don't know about the other one. The Potters aren't really the front lines of Pureblood circles, but they are well respected and very wealthy. It's no wonder James is so arrogant, he's an only child who was born when his parents were in their late forties or something, they probably dote on him. Most of the Potters are Gryffindors, and his parents are lovely, so don't get the impression that Gryffindors are bad, in most cases it's the opposite," she finished proudly._

" _You've met his parents?" asked Mary interestedly._

 _Evangeline suddenly looked flustered, "Oh, well, there are quite some pureblood families in the backwaters, and mine happens to be one of them and we meet with others from time to time. We don't like bragging about it," she added sheepishly._

 _Severus, who had been quiet all this time, piped up, "Wenlock you say? Wasn't your ancestor some old thirteenth century Arithmancer? Are you smart like her?" he directed the question to Evangeline, who looked somewhat put off._

" _Yes, she was Bridget Wenlock, and as you oh so eloquently put it, she was some 'some old thirteenth century Arithmancer', and without her theorems, we wouldn't have half of the things we do today. And I certainly hope I'm smart like her, I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Evangeline replied defensively. Severus sneered but let it be._

 _My brain was bursting with these foreign names and words, and I resolved to read about it as soon as I got access to Hogwarts' famed library. This time I didn't feel obliged to help Severus out, as these girls were very nice, and chances were I'd end up sharing a room with one of them. Also, he had been very rude and had brought it upon himself. I quickly changed the topic and asked Evangeline what house she wanted to be in._

" _Well, most of my family has been in Hufflepuff, but my parents were Ravenclaw, so I'll probably be in Ravenclaw," she answered._

 _Severus didn't join in on our conversation after that, and we discussed subjects like Arithmancy and what it was, teachers, Wizarding things and Hogwarts. It was a lot of fun, and by the end of the train ride I had made two wonderful friends and two annoying counterparts._

Potter and his pals had grown out of the 'hate girls with a passion' stage and entered the 'get a date with every bird stage in third year. It didn't help that they were _oh-so attractive_ , in the words of every simpering girl at Hogwarts, who seemed to care more for their looks and popularity than their personality. Even Mary and Evangeline had acknowledged it. I, on the other hand, looked at the personality first and then their looks, so I thought them jerks who had decent faces.

They had evolved into the teasing, annoying blokes I knew today, I mulled over breakfast the next day, but their attitude towards Severus hadn't changed one bit, deeming him at the bottom of the social ladder. Not that I cared, it was just that others couldn't seem to get past the fact that he was a Slytherin. Not being the best looking person didn't help. And thus started their rivalry. They also grew over inflated egos, and hexed every mildly irritating first year for simply existing, something I couldn't stand _at all_.

* * *

This year, Potter had become flirtier with me, and had proceeded to ask me to Hogsmeade, to the library and every place possible in the most atrocious ways, all of which embarrassed me in front of students and teachers alike.

The worst instance involving a teacher came that Thursday. I walked into the lesson with Mary, and completely disregarded Severus, who looked crestfallen. Professor Slughorn, as usual, came in late and flustered and began explaining the potion.

Just as Slughorn finished complimenting my 'fabulous' and 'unreal' skills, and collected my vial, I heard Potter screaming across class,

"Oi Evans! I think my Amortentia smells like your dorm. Can I visit to check?"

The Slytherin in front of me muttered, "Filthy Gryffindors and their idiotic Mudbloods. Can't they keep their mouth shut?"

"No you can't. We aren't even doing Amortentia right now, and how would you know what my dorm smells like?" I wasn't even in the mood for shouting at him, and now here he was aggravating me.

"Don't you remember last week?" he winked. Catcalls (from Black obviously) echoed around the dungeon.

"Bugger off, Potter!" I screeched tiredly, and caught a glimpse of Slughorn's horrified expression.

"Here goes my reputation," I thought wearily. It had been a long day, and it was the last lesson, "Being pestered by Potter certainly takes its toll."

Slughorn cornered me after class ended, and after he invited me to his stupid Slug Club (again), he said somewhat nervously, "Miss Evans, I know that you are a brilliant student and a mature and responsible teenager. However, I do not think it is advisable to engage in the _activities_ that Mr. Potter was _implying_ , especially with him. So-"

I cut him off over there, not wanting to hear anymore, "Sir," I said blushing profusely, "Potter and I have nothing between us, and if I were to do _it_ , I wouldn't do it right now and definitely not with him. And if you'd excuse my language, Potter was simply being a cheeky prick."

Slughorn looked relieved, and wiped sweat off his brow, "Thank Merlin Miss Evans. I knew you would make the right decisions. Now, don't forget! Halloween party on the thirty first in my office. Now pip pip! Off you go!"

* * *

A cold chill had spread over the castle during the last week of September turning into October. The sun still twinkled and glowed, and the remaining leaves turned golden brown and russet and fell to the ground, but this was accompanied by a nippy breeze and cloudy skies, the signs of an early winter.

I made my way to breakfast on a sleepy Monday morning with Mary, and we idly chatted about lessons, trying (and failing) to remove the last remnants of sleep from our heavy eyes. We found Evangeline anxiously waiting for us, blocking my view of the Gryffindors, or to be exact, the Marauders.

"Lily, how about we sit on the Ravenclaw table today? You haven't spoken to Zara, our exchange student from Castelbruxo, have you? Come on, let's go meet her!" she tugged me towards the blue-and-bronze clad students, who were staring at the Gryffindor table and smirking. When they caught sight of me, they started hollering and making kissy faces, like the mature and serious students they were.

"Evangeline, you are a terrible liar. Why don't you want me to sit at the Gryffindor table?" I questioned suspiciously.

She immediately dropped the façade and sighed, "Oh well, if you really want to know…" I could see that she was trying to hide a grin, so I followed her gaze which landed on the Marauders, and instantly felt my blood boil.

Potter, that sodding good-for-nothing spoiled _brat_ , had _decorated_ the back ofhis robes with flashy hot pink lettering that stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of black.

"LILYPAD, YOU LEAVE ME SPEECHLESS," I read out loud grimly, and saw that all eyes were trained on me. Potter, noticing the hush in hall, turned around with that annoying smirk. Mary, always last to see such things, let out a yelp which she covered with a cough. Then Black and Pettigrew also turned around, wearing the same sodding robes. It seemed only Remus wasn't part of this madness, but he certainly had a hand in it, because he gave me a slightly rueful smile, which I could tell was forty percent fake.

Potter imitated zipping his lips and locking them with an imaginary key. He then proceeded to throw it at me, and a rough wooden key landed in my hand. The crowd which had gathered oohed and started laughing. I saw red. Furious, I broke the key in half, and glared at Potter with all my might. Did he want to provoke me just to see my reaction? It was the only thing that made sense, otherwise why would he try to flirt with me in such outlandish ways? "Must be for the audience," I thought. This sparked fury, because I was _not_ going to be used as some sort of entertainment. The humorous sparkle in his eye faded when he saw that I was _very, very_ angry at him.

My temper got the best of me, and I exploded, "POTTER! ARE YOU A LUNATIC WHO'S ESCAPED FROM ST. MUNGO'S? FOR SALAZAR'S SAKE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I _DON'T_ LIKE YOU AND THAT YOU ACT LIKE A _USELESS PILE OF HIPPOGRIFF DUNG_! AT LEAST DON'T _HUMILIATE_ ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL WHILE WEARING THOSE _LUDICROUS_ ROBES! HOW DID YOU EVEN _THINK_ I WOULD FIND IT REMOTELY CHARMING? ARE YOU JUST DOING THIS TO ANNOY ME? IF SO, FOR GODRIC'S SAKE, YOU _WON_! AND _DO NOT_ CALL ME LILYPAD!"

Silence. A boy near me let out a low whistle. Potter set his jaw firmly and scribbled on a piece of parchment. Not wanting to be near him for any longer, I spun on my heel, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

Mortified, I began stammering, "Professor I- I didn't mean to be so loud and I honestly don't -"

She raised her hand to stop me speaking. I took the hint and kept quiet.

"Now, Miss Evans, as entertaining as that was, I cannot permit students, especially from my own house, to have ridiculous shouting matches in the middle of breakfast. 15 points from Gryffindor from you Miss Evans, and 20 points from Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew for not obeying the dress code,"

Before I could protest, she addressed the large crowd that had gathered, "Don't all of you have class to attend? Off you go!" They dispersed quickly, talking excitedly with each other.

She brushed past me, but not before murmuring, "5 points to Gryffindor for getting Mr. Potter to be quiet, and another 5 for the excellent Transfiguration of that key."

Evangeline, Mary, the Marauders and I stood there for a minute, thunderstruck. I swear I a small smile on her face as she left. But then I regained my bearings, my fury at Potter returned and I stormed out of the Hall, pausing only to grab a piece of toast from the Hufflepuff table. Whatever was left of the throng parted for me, some throwing me dirty looks and others nodding appreciatively. Most of them, however, where whispering to each other, and I knew by the last lesson, whoever was absent would know the story, twisted far beyond recognition.

* * *

"By the end of the day, I shall be a punch-throwing, fire-breathing succubus who kills anyone who doesn't follow the rules," I proclaimed dryly to Mary and Evangeline, referring to Hogwarts' unique way of spreading drama. Evangeline snorted while Mary smiled and pursed her lips, which I knew preluded an hour long interrogation, hopefully at night in the privacy of our dorm. She handed me a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ ("I borrowed it from Remus,"), which I read on our way to Charms with the Ravenclaws.

"'MUGGLE FAMILIES KILLED IN NEIGHBOURHOOD NEAR WORCESTERSHIRE, BELIEVED TO BE WORK OF YOU-KNOW-WHO'" I read out loud.

"Oh by Rowena's crown, that's dreadful!" cried Evangeline. But my mind was racing. Mary lived near Worcestershire. Which meant…

"Mary! Are your parents alright?" I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah they're fine, they live in a different area, thank Merlin. Read further down the article, its written there," she said, relieved.

I quickly skimmed the article, "Twenty dead… none magic… revolts further south… Ministry shaken… Aurors on scene… Minister assures this is last…" I mumbled.

"This nutter is absolutely horrific," I said after finishing the article. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of breakfast. We had approximately ten minutes to reach the Charms classroom on the fourth floor. We ascended the staircase in a rush and reached a few minutes early. Evangeline went to sit next to Marlene, while Mary and I sat together on an empty bench near the front of the classroom. Professor Flitwick came in, and we began the lesson.

The Marauders predictably entered ten minutes later. As Flitwick started to belittle them for being late again, they astonishingly just nodded their heads respectfully. No snarky comments, no flattery, no remarks in general. Nothing at all. I could tell the class, including me, was startled, and even more so when it was Remus who supplied the reason, not Potter or Black. It was the usual reason ("We were still eating breakfast as we wanted to have a full healthy breakfast to give us a head start for the fun lessons ahead!"), and Flitwick just told them to hurry to their seats. He pinched the bridge of his nose, silently counted to five, stood on his makeshift pedestal of books, and continued speaking.

Potter and Black sat on seats a few benches behind me, so I should've expected the paper missile that hit the top of my head. I picked it up, and read:

 _I wasn't joking Evans; I literally am speechless. For a whole entire month. In fact, the only one who isn't speechless is darling Moony over there. So I hope you won't miss my melodious voice too much, as I can't retrieve it just yet. And to answer the questions that you whispered so softly today morning, I haven't escaped from St. Mungo's (you've gotten me confused with Snivelly), Hippogriff dung is an excellent fertilizer and these robes aren't ludicrous, I'm selling them for 5 sickles each. They are extremely trendy and I am offended you find them ludicrous. Also, no I did not expect you to find them charming, I'm far better than that (insert Potter smirk here). And I did NOT do this to annoy you Evans, you really are a nerdy, loud flower. So, would you consider going on a date with me?_

 _Your secret love, James._

 _PS Any pet names are welcome. I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of Hottest Man on Earth and Wild Stag._

My eyes widened after each sentence. Literally speechless? Moony? 5 SICKLES FOR ONE OF THOSES STUPID ROBES? Potter smirk? Flower? SECRET LOVE? Wild Stag? I pondered who Moony was, and I deduced it must be Remus. After all, Potter wouldn't give some random girl a pet name implying _luna_ tics, would he? And Remus had been the one to speak to Flitwick, so he must be talking about him.

I went through a mess of emotion, from disbelief to sarcasm to fury in a range of a few seconds. I assumed Potter's eyes were trained at the back of my head, and I was proven correct. He was staring intently at me, waiting for a reaction. He finally noticed my eyes drilling holes into him, and he gave the 'Potter Smirk' and winked. But there was also some hope in his expression, as if he genuinely cared about what I thought of him. And, judging by today morning, and the letter, he actually liked me. I scrunched up the parchment and threw it at him. My aim was horrendous, so it actually hit Perdita Lufkin on the bench diagonal to him. She emitted a yelp and glared at me, and went back to her work. Potter gave out a barking laugh, so I shot him my dirtiest look and ignored him for the rest of the day.

* * *

That week, I was assaulted by questions from every curious student at Hogwarts, from tiny first years to hooting seventh years. There were a variety of queries, like, "Do you regret shouting at him?" and "Is it true you sucker punched him the Muggle way?" or "Does he have cacti instead of ears?" and the most popular one, "Have you permanently Silenced the Marauders?"

The last one was the one that made the most sense actually. The pricks had kept their traps shut, losing Gryffindor as many points as they used to. This was paradoxical was because normally they would have jabbered through class, and lost points, but now they couldn't even perform any spells because they were quiet, and lost the same amount of points, or a little more. Non-verbal magic was for NEWT students, so these days the only classes in which they could work were Potions (as if they'd put the effort), Care of Magical Creatures (which both Pettigrew and Black had taken), Arithmancy (which only Potter had taken) and Ancient Runes (which none of them had taken). The teachers weren't taking it well, but they had spoken to McGonagall, and she granted them permission. Rumour had it that they had performed an Unbreakable Vow! But it was out of their own free will, I hadn't even suggested the idea.

"Perhaps it was some sort of cleansing phase or something," I wondered as I sat near the lake on a chilly Friday evening. Mary, Evangeline and I had spent the afternoon and most of the evening completing our homework. It was piling up, and since it was OWL year, the teachers were pushing us harder than ever. The buzz around the castle was that even Potter and Black were spotted in the library, near the Transfiguration section. It was funny because Transfiguration was easily their best subject, but I let it be. We had come down to relax and chat, not discuss Potter's whereabouts. So far, no one had bothered me about Potter, and I was having far too much fun.

"Lily?" came a small voice somewhere to my left. I was on the verge of throwing a handful of water on Mary, but alas! Mary turned around.

"Yes Nigel, how's it going?" I faced the third year housemate of mine.

"Well… James told Remus, who told Eliza who told Clarissa, who told Marlene, who told me to tell you that…" the tips of his ears turned red.

"Tell me what?" I prompted.

"Tell you that thebabysnameisgoingtobeHarryafterhisgrandfatherandnotFleamontbecausethatisahideousname," he said quickly and was about to make a run for it before I grabbed the back of his robe.

"Hold on, repeat that. I didn't quite get the last part," I said, already dreading it.

"The baby's name is going to be Harold after his grandfather and not Fleamont because that is a hideous name. Can I go now?" he pleaded.

"Sure whatever. Just tell Potter that he's a delusional prat for even thinking that I'd marry him!" I yelled as he retreated slowly.

"Um," he gulped, "he also told me that you'd pay me 5 galleons for the service,"

"That selfish mongrel, you tell him to pay it himself!"

He was about to argue, but one glance at my thunderous expression made him withdraw. I stomped back to Mary and Evangeline, who were shaking with silent laughter.

With great effort, I forced myself back into my sunny mood, and cheerfully said, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to favourite, follow, and/or review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time, StardustandSnitches.**


	6. Black and Brooding

**HI! Hello world of amazing readers and writers. I come in peace *ducks before incoming tomato can hit face*. Right, first of all, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! Life caught up with me, and I've been itching to complete this chapter, but didn't have time. So my updates might not be as frequents as before, but I certainly will try to do it as soon as possible. I love you for sticking with me, and those nice comments urging me to update really fast forwarded the process. xoxo**

 **CURSED CHILD WAS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! I loved it, I loved it, I loved it, I loved it, I loved it, I loved it, I loved it! I found the second part better than the first, but I haven't seen the play, and I don't think I will be able to *sobs*.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update now because I know that the next time I will be able to update is the week after the next or so. Also, go check out my one shot on Lucy Weasley, I tried to experiment with second person and I think it turned out really good.**

 **I am also now officially on Wattpad! It seemed that a lot of my friends, and friends' friends used it more often than this site, so I will be updating at the same time as I update here** **. The link is also in my profile, but here you go!**

 **user/StardustandSnitches  
**

 **I've also updated my profile, so if you want to know more about me (sure, keep dreaming Snitch), you can read it there!**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long author's note, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. xoxo**

* * *

The Marauders were strangely quiet for the next few weeks. They did miserably in all their classes, never saying the incantation out loud, but they actually did some of their homework on time to regain some points (probably with Remus' encouragement).

Potter was still asking me out in the weirdest of ways, including charming ribbons to spell out my name and draping them on the walls. He never seemed sincere, it always looked like he was doing for the laughs. Besides, I had seen him flirting with girls left, right and centre, so I didn't even feel compelled to say yes to him. He was an arrogant prick, hexing people every time I saw him, and Severus' loathing for him deepened even further when he was hoisted into the air by the ankle while walking to Potions with me.

Speaking of whom, I had forgiven him for acting like my owner. After all, he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, and he had the best intentions in mind. We had resumed our friendship, though a small part of me still resented him, much to the disapproval of Mary, Evangeline, the Marauders and just about everyone Gryffindor. I shrugged off their stares, why should I sacrifice an amazing friendship for their happiness?

It was a windy night, but not a single cloud could be seen. The stars, however, shined brilliantly against the dark backdrop, each one looked like a different priceless stone in its own special place the sky. Mary and I stood still against the railing, admiring their beauty, until Professor Lucretia Black snapped at us to go back to our work. Mary drifted off to the opposite end of the tower under the pretence of speaking to Remus. I watched her walk her away a little sadly. She had grown more distant over the last month, and I did not know what to do. I turned away when I received a tap on the shoulder.

Eliza and I were on good terms as we had shared a room for the past four years, but we weren't really the closest of friends. This is why I was confused when she pulled me aside during that Wednesday night Astronomy, just when I was in the middle of mapping Venus.

"Lily! Oh Godric, I haven't spoken to you at all these past few weeks! Clarissa's been dealing with some crap from some of her other friends lately, so she's feeling quite bad, and I've been helping her out. Anyways, how's your life going? Are you secretly dating James Potter?" she jested enthusiastically.

"Yes, we haven't really spoken. Oh, poor her. Fine really. Merlin NO, not at all," I listed, mentally praying I didn't mess up the last two, "Are you excited for your date with Black?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. See, I'm not too sure-"

She was cut off by Professor Lucretia Black, who taught us Astronomy.

"For Salazar's sake, you disgusting dunderheads have absolutely corrupted my poor nephew. Oh, what a fine boy he could've turned out to be… Instead he wants to be with someone like you," she sniffed.

I was about to open my mouth in defence of us Gryffindors, but Eliza beat me to it,

"Ma'am, I seemed to have mapped Mars wrong, because judging by its position, it will bring great doom to a bespectacled scrawny bigot who happens to be standing beside me. There must be some mistake! Surely you aren't _scrawny_ , quite the opposite in fact,"

There was a collective gasp from the people in our vicinity, and I was frantically tugging her hand to tell her to shut her big mouth. Didn't she understand that she was only making the situation worse?

The professor regarded her with cool grey eyes, her slender frame regal, "Miss Keddle, I suggest you open your blind eyes before discussing matters your puny mind cannot comprehend. 30 points from you, and a detention tomorrow night. You will be clean the railing of this tower, _without magic_. Am I made clear? Also, that isn't Mars, fool, it's a star. Your abysmal mapping skills can only serve you to jump off a cliff," she tutted and walk away, leaving us flabbergasted.

Eliza stared wistfully in Black's direction, as if she wanted him to jump to her defence. But he was only smirking at Potter, and scribbling notes to Pettigrew and Remus. I hadn't seen much of Pettigrew lately, apparently he was ill, so I had dismissed it easily. Black paid no heed to her, and so she glared at the teacher, and muttered some profanities under her breath out of her earshot.

Evangeline was being relentlessly annoyed by Ravi Patil, who seemed to have made it his mission to get her to lighten up. Ravi was actually very attractive, and had olive skin and big brown eyes that made girls swoon. He was the type of boy you would find watching fireworks or sneaking out of the castle just for the fun of it. Evangeline had the looks of British nobility, with pale skin and high arched eyebrows. She wasn't really the stereotypical Ravenclaw, but had a strong distaste for breaking the rules. So strong that she refused to ask the house elves for food even when we accidentally skipped dinner once, saying that 'the poor buggers have enough to cook already, and besides, we aren't even allowed to be here!'

We were lounging on the plush couch in the Ravenclaw common room. It was the day before Halloween, and Potter had opened his big fat mouth and was jabbering my ear off faster than a Jarvey. I had finally escaped to Evangeline's common room along with Mary, and we were admiring the stunning view through the floor-to-ceiling windows from a _very_ comfortable spot on the sofa. Sure, students weren't technically allowed to be others' common rooms, but no one really cared enough to complain. That is, until Matilda Clearwater, a seventh year prefect, screamed at us from the top of the girls' staircase.

"SHHHH…" the entire Ravenclaw house whispered collectively and went back to their business, which included trading chocolate frog cards, generally talking or reading a book. I watched fascinatedly as a third year reading a book on weird hexes managed to make a boy spout bubbles whenever he tried to speak, much to his annoyance and her amusement.

Evangeline noticed our puzzled expressions, and gave a tinkling laugh, "We do that because no one really likes Clearwater, but won't say it to her face, and since everyone thinks we're a bunch of nerds who never speak and study the whole day, we decided to play to their expectations." She was still grinning like mad and I felt one creep on to my face, but her smile was suddenly replaced with a glare.

"Ohh Evaaangelinee," floated in Ravi Patil's singsong voice, "Darling, we aren't _studying_ are we?" he said in mock terror, his hand clutching at his heart, wand out and ready to _incendio_ her parchment and quill, and for good measure, the entire Hogwarts Library. Oh no, strike that. He wouldn't give the library for all the Galleons in the world.

"Ravi _dear_ , I have a social life that doesn't include homework. Speaking of which, don't you have to meet in the library with Kiara Kapoor, that sixth year?" Evangeline taunted.

"Right you are, love! See you, and I don't want you to study today!" he bounded off, and I sent an amused grin towards her direction.

"He's been on my case since summer, and that wasn't even the worst of it!" she rubbed her forehead, and Mary and I exchanged grins.

"Oh, shut it, you both! Oh, do you think Remus will ask Mary to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she tactfully diverted the conversation, and we began gossiping about them.

I returned to the Common Room an hour before curfew alone, as Mary had gone to talk to Remus in the library. Not wanting to witness their awkwardness, I took off on my own. My footsteps echoed around me, the only source of light being the silver torches, burning brightly like small stars. But the silence seemed oppressive and crushing, my gentle quick paced steps reflecting my heartbeat. The towers were a long way from each other, and no one was around during this hour. I understood why Dumbledore wanted us to walk with someone else, it seemed like every creak was a Death Eater's stride, and every whoosh was the sound of an _Avada_ _Kedavra_ brushing past my ear.

Black was sitting on the armchair closest to the fire, his back towards me. I crept past him, hoping to avoid a confrontation, but Black called out,

"Oi Evans! Sneaking out this late on your own? A striking lass such as yourself shouldn't be without the company of us brave knights in such dark and dangerous times!" he bellowed, mocking Sir Cadogan, a portrait on the seventh floor. Even so, his voice seemed tired and slightly hollow, as if he was just doing this for habit's sake.

"Without your sidekick Black? Aren't you two joined at the hip or something?"

"He's sleeping upstairs actually. He needs his beauty sleep," he grimaced as he made a weak attempt at a joke.

I took the armchair in next to him, my curiosity and sympathy piqued by his pensive tone. The speckled warm light from the fire seemed to make the sharp contours of his face grow deeper, and his apparent bags sag more.

"What's wrong, Black? Usually you would have made some rude comment about my arse by now," I asked genuinely, shocking both myself and Black.

His eyes widened but he answered, "Why don't you ask Mary? She'd tell you anyways,"

I didn't really want to ask Mary, because that would lead to a tornado of questions about how I knew in the first place. So I settled for, "Mary has gone off chasing Remus, and she wouldn't tell me someone else's secret. Now, will you tell me or not?" I persisted. I expected him to say no, so I was halfway through standing up when he mumbled, eyes downcast,

"I found Eliza snogging some Hufflepuff in a broom closet,"

Ouch. That was a horrible move on Eliza's part, and I really felt like going and slapping her. I felt a stab of sympathy, "Oh Black, are you sure it was her?"

"Of course Evans, I think I know what my date looks like," he snapped dully, but a spark of fury glimmered in the reflection of the flames in his steely eyes.

Then I realised, "But don't you flirt with anything in a skirt? Maybe she got angry because of that!"

"Then she should have told me something! It's not like she doesn't have the guts to! Also, I didn't snog any one of them! I didn't expect her to be such a devious bint."

I could see where Black was coming from as my outrage grew, but that still didn't excuse him for his lack of tact. I felt slightly lost, and didn't know whose side to take, but I was leaning towards Black's so I decided on a lame pat on the back as I rose out of my chair and headed towards the dormitory, my mind whirring. But then I stopped, turned around at the foot of the staircase, and in a burst of confidence I called out,

"Black! I think you just need to wait till tomorrow, alright? After all, she could have just been jealous of those girls, and this was her weird form of retaliation! I tell you what. Go on that date, have a good time, laugh, snog whatever, but next time, crush on someone who isn't a jealous bird! It's your choice if you want to do this or not, but however odd this may seem, I actually do feel bad for you. Anyways, goodnight."

Black didn't answer, but I saw a small smile on his face as he got up and headed to the boys' dormitories, and I thought to myself, "I may have just befriended Sirius Black."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and once again my apologies for not updating and for this short chapter. Don't forget to review, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Until next time,** _ **StardustandSnitches**_ **. :)**


	7. Halloween at Hogsmeade

**This chapter was so hard to write, I didn't want to complete it. But realistically speaking, this had to happen. Also, is this story too slow? I mean, seven chapters down and its only Halloween! Also, I've always pictured Sirius (my sweetheart) with medium brown hair for some reason, but I don't think that's canon compliant so I've compromised and made it mahogany. Speaking of Sirius, have I made him and Ravi too similar? I wanted to break the Ravenclaw stereotype, but Ravi is still a huge nerd. Also, I'm kind of in a bad mood because while I was playing football (soccer, for you Americans) barefoot (a little stupid, I know) I tripped and my toe has swollen to twice its size, and I got in an argument with a very lazy person. I doubt you want to know of this… so sorry.**

 **I'm going to have separate chapters for the Hogsmeade trip, the feast and Slughorn's party, so here is the first part.**

 **Also, please read my fanfic 'Hogwarts for LIFE', which is basically what would have happened if the students had social media.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Heavenly Survivor, who is writing 'Primrose', an amazing story about an OC who attends Hogwarts during Harry's time. She's really good, so be sure to check her out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

I bundled up into a warm jumper and slipped on my trainers as I got ready for the Hogsmeade trip. A nippy breeze wafted through the grounds, and the scent of dry leaves and pumpkins filled my nose as I sat down in a carriage and waited for Mary. I glanced around and saw students chattering excitedly with their friends, laughs being emitted from all around. It was Halloween, and Hogwarts was being aptly decorated while majority of the student body was enjoying Hogsmeade.

Marlene and Ravi came up to me, and we exchanged some small talk until she noticed the carriages leaving.

"Oh, and Evangeline wants to come later today, she mentioned something about finishing homework that's due tomorrow," Marlene told me briskly,

"What! She told me that she had gone down to the kitchens!" Ravi said outraged.

"What are you, her caretaker? Come on, let's go get a carriage," Marlene dragged a spluttering Ravi away, and I watched them leave in amusement, slightly peeved that Evangeline was doing homework.

The sky was cloudy with the subtle shine of the morning sun glowing behind it. I was warm and cosy, but my satisfaction soon changed to anxiousness when I noticed the carriages leaving. I finally saw Mary running towards me, her purple gloves standing out in the swarm of grey, oranges and blacks.

"Sorry I was late, got caught up talking to Remus! Who else are we waiting for again?" she said breathlessly, boosting herself up.

"Evangeline, and Sev is going with Rosier and that lot. You've been spending a lot of time with Remus, yeah?" I tried to ask casually.

"Of course! He's so sweet, and smart! I love talking to him!" she blabbered excitedly. She lowered her voice a bit, and continued, "And I really, really like him,"

I tried not to act upset, because after all, Mary had been crushing on Remus quite hard. But she rarely spent time with us, and Merlin forgive she actually did, she'd act like sodding lovesick pup! It was highly annoying, and I missed her a lot. She was becoming one of those irritating girls who chased after the Marauders, and I knew that she was better than that. We were already a quarter of an hour late, I was annoyed.

"Lily, what happened? You're glaring at empty space," she waved a hand in front of me, and I my attention refocused onto her as I remembered the cause of my frustration.

"Well the thing is, Mary," I snapped back, "the only thing you talk about these days is Remus. You just go on and on about him, and put him on a pedestal as if he invented the Philosopher's Stone! And you never spend time with us anymore, none at all, and it's really horrible and I just don't know what's happened to you! It's like your whole life was awful until Remus came along, and now you're some lovesick puppy wandering after him," I was working myself up into a frenzy, and I was red faced by the end of it, strands of my copper hair falling in front of my face.

Mary looked shocked and hurt, but I was too angry to care. She was blinking furiously, her pale lashes catching the light to illuminate glistening dark eyes, and I knew at once that I had gone too far.

"Mary I-" I tried to amend my words, but she shushed me.

"You know Lily," she said slowly, "for such a smart person, you really can be tactless and rude, and it's really _you_ who hasn't put the effort! All you can talk about is Potter this and Potter that, how annoying he is and how you'd like to kill him in a hundred different ways! It's either that or hanging out with your precious 'Sev'! Remus actually listens to me, and believe it or not, he was going to ask me to Hogsmeade until you came barging in!" she finished he tirade, and turned so that her back was facing me. I instantly remembered the day I had stormed into the library after Potter had particularly annoyed me and had asked Mary to come with me to the dorm.

A bitter taste spread over my tongue, and I, I felt absolutely horrible. My temper had gotten the best of me, and I had said irrevocable words to my dearest friend, knowing that she was sensitive enough to cry. I was at a loss for words and I actually felt like crying, but stopped myself, knowing I had no right to.

We sat in an uncomfortable, if depressing, silence. As we pulled up at Hogsmeade, she muttered something about meeting Aisling, and went off in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. I watched her forlornly, my mind reprimanding my temper, and I trudged to Honeydukes in dire need for candy.

* * *

The smell of mouth-watering chocolate hung in the chilly air just outside the shop, and the bell tinkled as I walked in to the crowded area. Rows and rows of jars of brightly coloured toffees lined the shelves, while some were suspended near the ceiling. Fizzing Whizzbees buzzed around students' head, and some girls were sampling Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. I watched fascinatedly one blew a bubble the size of my head, and I retched when a boy ate a Jelly Slug. I hurriedly made my way to the chocolate section, where I unsurprisingly bumped into Remus.

"Oh, hullo Remus. Fancy seeing you here," I made a pathetic attempt at a conversation.

"Hello Lily. Listen, do not, I repeat, _do not_ eat the Chocolate Cauldrons," he warned.

"Why?" I asked, thrown off at such a random request.

"Someone's spiked them with Firewhiskey, and these thirteen-year-olds are walking out the door  
drunk," he said slightly proudly.

"And you haven't told anyone because…" I trailed off, suspicious but amused.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go meet Clarissa. See you, and here, have a toffee!" he winked brushed off my question, but I swear I saw a smirk on his face as he left. I looked at the sweet in my hand, and found it to be a Pepper Imp. He must have picked up on my mood, because Pepper Imps were some of my favourites. He walked off, his arms laden with chocolates, and his blonde hair gleaming in the brightly lit shop.

My mood lifted a little, so I bought some gum and Chocolate Frogs, and some fudge and bars, and I finally decided on a box of Ice Mice for Mary. I stood in line, and when reached the cashier I met with a pleasant surprize.

"Bertie!" I cried delightedly at my former senior. Bertie was about three years older than me, and Remus, Bertie and I had bonded over our mutual love for all things chocolate. He wasn't the best studies, but he did exceedingly well at Potions, so I was surprized to see him working as a cashier.

"Lily! How's Hogwarts been treating' you? I just met Remus, good lad," he gave me a crooked grin as he began tallying up the bill.

"Just fine Bert. How come you're working here?" I asked perplexedly.

He lowered his voice, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm developing a wizarding counterpart for those Muggle Jelly Beans. Honeydukes has offered to sponsor me."

"That's extremely ingenious of you. Congrats, and I'll catch up with you later!" He handed me a bag and bade me farewell, and I was once again walking in the crisp autumn air.

* * *

I strolled through the quaint village on the cobblestoned part, feeling thoroughly lonely. I was nearing Madam Puddifoot's, and I saw Eliza storming out of the front door, brown hair flying behind her. I half-expected Black to chase after her, but judging by the previous night's events, I doubted that. I was proven correct when Black came strolling out, a cup of coffee in hand, enjoying the sunny afternoon. The one thing I hated about these type of afternoons is that when the sun caught my hair, it seemed like it was on flaming ball of… stuff. But he, though I would never say it to his face, looked flawless, the sun catching his mahogany hair just right. He finally noticed me, and bounded up to my direction.

"Lilypad! How've you been?" he exclaimed jovially.

"We met yesterday Black," I laughed, "How did your date go?" I asked curiously, wanting to know the reason behind the drama.

He took a long dramatic sip of his coffee, and replied gravely, "I may or may not have commented on her rather lacklustre appearance," he trailed off, waiting for my reaction.

I realized that this was the make-or-break moment, which would decide my friendship with him. Should I be a snot and tell him off, or should I laugh and be mean?

I decided on a median, "Pssh Black, you ruined her hair by making her run off like that,"

He looked confused for a second until he shook his head and remarked, "You really do have a weird sense of humour,"

"Aw, shut up Black!"

"Still on last name basis are we _Evans_?"

"I'm so sorry, _Sirius_ ,"

And we continued bickering, and just like that, my day became brighter.

Of course, he didn't know about Mary. They were very good friends, almost brother and sister. He would hex me if he knew I made her cry. I was feeling guilty, because he was being so nice to me after I'd hurt his close friend, and I didn't think that was right.

* * *

We were walking close to a Twilfitt and Tatting's, and I gazed adoringly at a summer dress in _gorgeous_ grey and green prints, and I stopped and wondered if they would even go with my hair. Sirius followed my gaze, and snorted when it landed on some of the mannequins.

"Please Evans, you could do better than what my mother wears to the Malfoy's ball, couldn't you? It was absolutely-"

"Dashing, if I do say myself," interrupted a silky voice from behind us.

We turned, dreading the familiar voice. Lucius Malfoy stood there, his platinum hair gleaming in the sunlight. Regulus Black, Evan Rosier and some other Slytherins were behind him.

Regulus sneered, "You're just jealous. You'd be lucky to even be invited to this years' Christmas Ball. Tell me, how does feel to have a blood-traitor, a half-breed and a pathetic worm hanging off your arm every moment. And now a Mudblood. Doesn't it ever stink?"

I gasped. He could only be referring to the Marauders, who had been inseparable since their first prank together. And calling me a Mudblood! My temper was unleashed. But before I could even open my mouth, Sirius had drawn his wand, pure rage flashing in his eyes. He bellowed, "Levicorpus!", and with a massive bang, Regulus was thrown up in the air, dangling by his ankle.

"That'll teach you a lesson, you slimy, idiotic-"

Malfoy flicked his wand lazily, bringing him down. He tutted, "There, there. No need to get nasty. I only wanted to visit to let you know that Narcissa and I are getting married. The date is the twenty-seventh of December, so it's a nice winter wedding. Attendance is compulsory, there is ah, a special guest you must meet, or so Aunt Walburga deems. We shall be off now; I don't want the stench a Mudblood on these robes. I rather like them."

He turned on his heel and walked away, robes swishing. I wanted to jinx him into oblivion so badly, but unfortunately I couldn't, so I settle with changing the colour of his beloved robes into a violent shade of magenta, and his hair a clashing tomato. We made a mad dash for it, Sirius laughing all the way, some of his anger clearing up.

We finally stopped at the Post Office. I was guffawing so much my stomach started hurting.

"Lily? With _Black_?" floated in Evangeline's voice from the door of the Post Office.

"Evangeline!" I exclaimed, delighted to see her after her tirade of homework and submission.

"Oh Lily thank Godric I found you! I passed Mary on the way here, and her eyes were slightly puffy and she muttered something about you being a-"

"Stop, wait a second," Sirius interrupted, "Her eyes were puffy as in, was she crying?"

He looked immensely concerned, and the guilt at the back of my mind welled up again, stronger than ever. I was too immersed in my thoughts to hear what Evangeline and Sirius were talking about. I was shaken out of them by a hand on my shoulder.

Sirius turned to me, his voice hard, "Evans, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**

 **Thank you so so much**

 **Heavenly Survivor**

 **EmilyHarmony**

 **annasfanfic**

 **MyDearLadyDisdain**

 **sas79**

 **HoneyBear84**

 **Bewitching-Incalescence-4ever**

 **The fishes**

 **taybug1377**

 **loonylovegood47**

 **For being absolute sweethearts and showering me with reviews, favourites, follows and PMs! You all are the best. :D**

 **Heavenly Survivor**

 **annasfanfic**

 **MyDearLadyDisdain**

 **It was really enjoyable talking to you guys, and I hope to continue!**

* * *

 **My fancast for**

 **Lily- Emma Stone***

 **Evangeline- Victoria Justice**

 **Mary- Ariana Grande-type features ***

 **Remus- Brenton Thwaites**

 **James- A leaner Daniel Radcliffe, who looks like Andrew Garfield ***

 **Sirius- Cameron Dallas- like ***

 **Peter- A pudgier Grant Gustin ***

 *** I have some entirely different perception of these guys, and they only share some of their features with the mentioned people.**

* * *

 **Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time, StardustandSnitiches.**


	8. Resounding Resolutions

**I think I'm dragging this Halloween thing out too much oops. But, I promise the next chapter will have a LOT more James, Severus and Lily.**

 **I'M SO SO SORRY OR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH. Please don't kill me *whimpers*. I know, I know, it was stupid of me to start a whole new multi-chaptered thing (It's a next gen piece called Timelessness, check it out!), but I kind of I don't know, ran out of inspiration for this, but now I'm back and pumping'! I swear I really, really love this story, and I do NOT plan to put it on a permanent hiatus or anything, ever. I love you guys, thank you for sticking with this story, and a special thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite and followed!**

 **Sorry if its short, I felt that it was right to end this here. You could call this a resolution or filler chapter I guess.**

 **P.S Thank you so much to EmilyHarmony and Heavenly Survivor, this chapter is dedicated to them.**

 **P.P.S I've written a bunch of other stories too, including another Marauders' fic, it would mean a lot if you could read them!**

* * *

"And then she walked to the Three Broomsticks to meet Aisling or someone," I mumbled in a small voice as I stared intently at the ground.

Evangeline and Sirius, who were surprisingly nice to each other, looked at each other and silently came to a verdict. We were at a corner table at the Three Broomsticks, with both of them across from me, their backs facing the bar. I inwardly noticed how close they were sitting together, his hand almost touching hers. It was undeniable that they looked good together, but this _was_ rather random and I didn't want my best friend getting hurt by someone the likes of Sirius Black.

I was shaken out of my reverie by Evangeline relentlessly trying to figure out how to solve this situation. Sirius was adding some (not so) helpful inputs, but soon we fell into a gloomy silence. It was awkward, and Sirius uncomfortably cleared his throat and went to get us some more Butterbeer.

While he was gone, Evangeline grabbed my hand, "Listen I know that you didn't mean what you said to Mary, but Lily come on! You have to control your temper mate,"

"I know, I know," I murmured.

Sirius came back with two Butterbeers in hand.

"None for you Evans," he said as he swatted my hand away from the handle of the cup. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him.

I had been itching to ask him why he wasn't hexing me yet, and ask him I did.

"Well, Evans," he replied, taking a long sip, "I honestly really would've hexed you if you were anyone but Mary's best friend. But since you, and because you do have the tendency to let stupid things rush out of your mouth and make stupid decisions, I've decided to let you off the hook. But _only_ because I spotted Mary with some Hufflepuffs on that table over there. Come on, we, and by that I mean you, are going to apologise and be sappy and do are whatever it is girls do,"

He sat down his now empty cup, and stood up and looked at me expectantly. I reluctantly joined him, and Evangeline trailed behind, looking both eager and nervous.

We approached their table with a certain dread, and he ushered me forward. I gulped and spoke in an unusually high pitched manner, "Mary, can I speak to you for a moment?"

All conversation stopped between her and her little band of friends, and she noticed my presence.

"Ah yes Lily. Do you mind if we step out?" she answered after a long, tense pause. Sometimes I forgot how annoyingly level-headed she was, even if she didn't act like it.

"Alright," I replied firmly. Yes, I was a little mean to her and yes, I felt horrible, but that didn't mean I was going to apologize for my opinions. I would definitely absolutely say sorry for saying it in such a rude manner, but that was it. Steeling my nerves, I walked outside with her awkwardly trailing beside me, both of us avoiding any eye contact.

The sun was setting, and the sky outside was turning into a deep purple dotted with candy clouds as frail as my current mood.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with darling James?" she sneered, but I could have sworn I saw flecks of hurt in her dark eyes.

"Mary, you know it's not like that at all. You've been my best friend since forever, and yes, maybe I've been ranting a bit too much about Potter, but you have got to admit, you too have been somewhat obsessing over Remus. And it's all so sudden. Last year you both were all chummy, and this year, boom! I cannot have one day without his amazing eyes or oh so gorgeous hair being mentioned. Mare, we must talk about something else!" I concluded. I was slightly proud of myself for not losing my cool, and I awaited Mary's reaction as the sky grew darker, and the stars peeked out from behind the clouds.

"You know what, you do make some valid points, an while I'm still peeved off, I'm getting tired of Laura Wenlock's incessant chatter. If you promise to speak about James in a more rational way, I promise to stop getting over-excited about Remus, and I accept your apology. Deal?" she held out her hand, and for a second my mind began frantically contemplating the ulterior motive behind her cool demeanour, and then I calmed myslef dwon and reminded myself that it was Mary, who couldn't get past the stage of minor outbursts when it came to anger.

"Deal," I affirmed, and we hugged. I couldn't feel more at home than when I smelled her coconut shampoo.

"So what was Laura talking about anyway?" I asked curiously as we walked back into the Three Broomsticks.

Her face darkened, "About Evangeline, of course. 'Oh, she didn't deserve those points!' and 'Why are you even friends with that stuck-up, good-for-nothing witch!'. I had to resist the urge to smack her, and _that_ is a first for me," I snorted and spotted Sirius and Evangeline herself.

Laura and Evangeline were first cousins who had a lot of bad blood between them. It had apparently started on Evangeline's eleventh birthday, where Laura had had one of her bouts of accidental magic, and managed to turn Evangeline into a turnip in front of all the important guests, including Potter and his family. Things had gone downhill from there, and the most recent incident occurred in the summer, where Evangeline had 'inadvertently' pushed her into a lake. They tried their best to avoid each other, but their fights were almost as explosive as Potter's and mine. I had heard Laura was quite a pleasant person to speak to, but that had definitely contradicted what I had seen.

Mary politely bade Shannon, Laura, Aisling and a quiet Hufflepuff named Mirabel goodbye, and eagerly hopped up to Sirius and Evangeline.

"Oh, the lovebirds overcame their trifle. How are you now, ladies?" he said as a slung a hand around Mary's shoulders. I realized that he was only a few inches loftier than her, which meant he was my height or a little taller. Oh Godric, the next time I wore heels, I was going to embarrass him so much.

"Perfectly fine. Evangeline, how was the studying going, you swot?" she gave out a tinkle of laughter.

"You're the funniest person I know Mary. I've died of laughter," Evangeline said in a deadpan.

Sirius, clearly enthralled by her snarky sarcasm, exclaimed, "Oh, would you look at the time! I've abandoned my brethren to solve this puny fight of yours, so I must be off! Good day, to all of you fair ladies!"

He gave us hugs and departed, the eye of every girl on him. After a few minutes of talking, we too decided to leave, and we left Hogsmeade in spirits as high as the stars that gleamed above us.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to favourite and review! Until next time, StardustandSnitches.**


	9. Pranks and Parties

**Okay. So, I haven't updated in a very long time, but I can promise you that this story wil; never ever go to permanent hiatus. It's just not happening. A huge shoutout to those who have constantly stuck by me, and all of you who have read and supported this story. Love you the most. I tried to upload it a couplle of weeks ago, but the site kept crashing so here i am now.**

 **Also, don't forget to review, because I really value your opinions on my work and how I can make it better. Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't linger in the Great Hall with. Instead, Evangeline (who was also invited because of, I quote, her 'unconventional intelligence') ran up to our dorms and I changed into the formal evening gown my mother had stuffed into my trunk for Slughorn's Halloween party. He hadn't specified a costume or anything, but there was a rumour going around that people were dressing up as jaunty vampires and whatnot. Just in case, I reused last year's mask, from when Petunia had decided to throw a masquerade party for her birthday. I slipped on the dress and put on some makeup, just a few hints of mascara and pale pink gloss. I reached the Great Hall in time for the ending of the feast, where I didn't eat much. After all, I assumed there were refreshments later. But it appeared that I had come just in time for the grand finale.

Black streamers erupted from the formal portraits that adorned the walls of the Hall, frightening their occupants out of their wits. Many of the first and second years gazed around in wonder and some started clapping, but the rest of us awaited the _actual_ prank. We were right. A gust of wind blew out the candles, and a deep, cackling voice echoed around the room.

"Happy Halloween, hope you have a spook-tacular one!" It boomed, ending it with a crow and screech like a banshee. I must admit, I was a little scared, but then I reassured myself that the Marauders were simply clichés, bad puns and hot air. After a few seconds of silence, where Mirabel Ackerly promptly started wailing, the candles relit themselves, and the streamers vanished as Potter, Pettigrew, Sirius and Remus came running in, looking immensely proud of themselves. Potter, who was also invited, looked, well, _dashing_ in his dress robes. He had enlarged his canines, so he looked like an incredibly _handsome_ vampire.

It was then I noticed the teachers' faces. Their expressions ranged from disbelief and shock to anger to acceptance and apathy. A few were even amused! McGonagall though, looked torn between laughing and screaming.

She rubbed her eyes, and she spoke loud and clear, "Boys, I shall deal with this tomorrow. For now, thank you for cleaning up the mess and saving Mr. Filch some back problems."

The mentioned boys looked delighted, and took their seats. Potter, to my surprising disappointment, sat at the other end of the table, high-fiving blokes and bandying with girls. He caught my eye and winked, then mouthed "You look stunning," his hand on another girl's waist.

Something came over me, and I whispered to Mary, "Come with me to dorms right now, it's an emergency," She nodded, bemused. As we left, I finally saw Severus and waved to him. He waved back but seemed distracted, and I saw he was glaring at the Marauders. I internally sighed, his obsession with them was getting a bit out of hand, but didn't focus on that. Right now, I needed to one up Potter.

At half past nine, an hour into the party, I was still in my dorm, Mary helping put the final touches to my ensemble. I stared into the mirror, in awe of my usually deplorable looks. My dress was white and had lace layers over it, enough to make it look elegant but nothing too fancy. My hair had been expertly straightened by Mary, and hung below my shoulder blades, which could be seen. I had donned sharp eyeliner that could kill, and just looking at myself standing there made me feel on top of the world. In short, I was dressed to the nines.

"You're going to make jaws drop," Mary smirked, as I wore white heels that weren't too tall but enough to raise me to a decent height. I finally placed my mask and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I was ready.

"Yes, hopefully I am," I replied, a tad nervous as I walked down to his office.

As I neared the dungeons' corridor, I started spotting couple doing _things_ and others, like me, just arriving. As I entered, the party was in full swing, complete with a set of famous personalities that Slughorn seemed to collect. I exchanged pleasantries with friends and acquaintances, and found myself in a big group with the people from my year and above, including Alice. I was accompanied by some wolf whistles and appreciative stares from people I didn't know, and I made my way toward s her.

"Lily! We haven't spoken in so long! How's everything been with you? Have you found a boyfriend yet?" she winked, and was looking gorgeous in a pale gold dress, curls popping around her.

"Oh, I've been better. No, I haven't yet, sorry to disappoint you. By the way, you look amazing. Isn't Frank lucky to have you!" I complimented, and she flushed and accepted it gracefully.

"Please Lily, with what you're wearing, I'm surprised you don't have boys lining up to kiss you," she gushed in a typical Alice fashion, and I felt a sudden burst of appreciation for her. Before I could reply, I spotted someone coming towards me. Sirius.

"Oh my oh my, don't you look simply ravishing tonight! Mind a trip to the broom closet with me?" he slung an arm around me, grinning cheekily.

I whacked his arm as Alice laughed, "Well, I must be off now, I haven't seen Frank yet. Oh, also Evangeline told me to tell you that she'd be late as usual because Ravi and her have a project due tomorrow," and with that she left, leaving me alone with Sirius. So, that's why I couldn't Evangeline!

"What did you think of our prank Lily Billy?" he asked innocently, which merited a slap on the forehead.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? And to answer your question, it was utterly cliché," I pretend rolled my eyes, and he gave out a dog-like bark of laughter.

"Please, I dare you to top that. Do something outrageous," he challenged, and I instantly knew something was up.

"Like what?" I asked carefully, tilting my head to the side.

"Something no one would expect you to do ever. Not even yourself," he grinned, and I could see an idea slowly being crafted inside his malicious head.

I was saved from answering by the arrival of Evangeline, Evangeline, who looked stunning in a turquoise gown. "Hallo Lily! I've barely spoken to you today, oh, and hullo Black," she said rather dismissively. Black stared at her from top to bottom, eyes lingering a bit over her um, chest area until she snapped a finger under his eyes.

"My eyes are up here Black," she said coldly.

"I knew that! I was simply admiring the beautiful er, embroidery on your neckline. Also, why are you so cold of a sudden? I thought we were doing pretty well," he gave her a charming wink, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, but just know that I don't appreciate my chest being stared at," and with that, they started a fresh conversation about Puddlemere United and the Tutshill Tornadoes.

I wandered off after that, mulling over their cryptic exchange. As far as I knew, Evangeline and Sirius' interactions were limited to classes and pureblood gatherings. What was he talking about?

I went over to the side table to get myself some punch, where I met Potter. I hadn't seen him at all the whole day, and I was relieved. No shouting, screaming, arguing, teasing, flirting nothing. So, when he came up to me, presumably to strike up a conversation, I was less than pleased.

"Evans, how've you been?" he asked smoothly, sipping his drink.

"Quite dandy actually. Where's your date?" I wanted to know so I could slip away as fast as possible, that was it, the only reason. Right?

"I don't have one, decided to go _stag_ ," he chortled, finding it very amusing for some godforsaken reason. "Why are you so interested anyways? Are you telling me you've finally come to terms with your undying love for me? I'm just saying, I want the wedding colours to be-"

"Shut up, will you? The only time I'll come to terms with my undying love for you in when I'm dead," I sneered, peeved off by his attitude.

"Woah, calm down, will you? It was only a bit of fun. And you wonder why people think you're an uptight swot," he gulped down the last of his drink, and set it down on the table,

"People think I'm an uptight swot?" I asked, thrown off.

He drawled, "Not only that, but you're also a phony. See, you act all high and mighty and follow the rules and suck up to every teacher, but you still didn't get prefect. Not good enough for-"

I was about to angrily state some of his more _unflattering_ traits, when a slightly tipsy Slughorn staggered towards us, dragging with him Elphias Doge.

"Ah, here we are! Elphias, I'd like you to meet Lily Evans, one of the most brilliant students to step foot in Hogwarts! And this is James Potter, who's abilities in Transfiguration never cease to amaze our staff. If only he wold use them for anything other than his infamous pranks…" he winked, and Mr. Doge seemed delighted.

I warmly smiled and shook his hand, inwardly trying to calm down. Here was my chance to make my mark in the magical world, and I was not going to let Potter ruin it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard so much about your travels. Is it really possible that they've started finding a cure for lycanthropy?" I asked interestedly, remembering an article I had read day before which had mentioned his name as a visitor. At this, Potter perked up and started paying more attention to the conversation.

"Yes, yes. A recent graduate in fact, Damocles Belby has started some extensive research on it. I had the pleasure of meeting him a few weeks ago, actually, and he was incredibly well versed in the subject, very knowledgeable," he commented, but did not elaborate.

"Yes, Damocles was always a bright student, rather ambitious if I do say myself. Pity he was a Ravenclaw, he could've been a great asset to my house, oh well," he sighed, almost to himself.

"We all find our own houses the best, don't we Horace?" he chuckled, "I must be off now, I've to meet Albus about _that_ business. Good to meet you children, and hope to see you working with us in a few years," and with that he nodded his head towards us, and Slughorn, whose face had turned serious, ushered him to the door.

I turned back to Potter, but he had already gone to some other part of the party. Frustrated, I decided to head to where I saw Evangeline. Severus was a no-show, thought I wasn't surprised. He always had despised social gatherings of any sort.

I strayed through the crowd, greeting a few friends and some fourth years. I said goodbye to Zara Rodriguez, after an amusing conversation about the animals in Castelbroxu. Still giggling, I turned to put in the last word as I bumped into someone. A very tall, handsome someone.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to favourite, follow and review!** _ **Until next time, StardustandSnitches**_ **.**


End file.
